Trying to Survive
by RWBY-RedvBlue
Summary: Justinian is the stepson to Roman Torchwick and is Roman's most trusted partner in crime. Now he gets put deep into Cinder's plan and can't escape the events about to unfold. The worst of all is not only does he have to deal with being a wanted man called Reaper but is trying to not get caught by Team RWBY and trying to have a relationship with Neo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Kid on the Block

* * *

Roman stood in the hanger watching Emerald walk away with his favorite lighter in hand. Roman sighed and walked over to the map duck taped to a container. As he looked at the map some one walked up next to him. The man who stood next to Torchwick looked eighteen with long jet black hair. He wore a pair of all black sunglasses to conceal his eyes, which help people from identifying him. His skin was fair but a scar under his left ear that went to his check was the only discolored part of his face. He was wearing a faded gray duster with a silver t-shirt underneath and a pair of black pants with black boots. On his back was a scythe with a solid gunmetal colored metal pole and a silver blade. On his right thigh was a plating that holstered a revolving barrel pistol. Torchwick looked at the man and chuckled a bit.

"You know you could be a little less sinister, right." Roman said.

"You know sinister in my thing." The teen said.

"So sorry you couldn't kill that traitor Tukson, my associate's associates got to him first."

"I don't care, what's next?"

"They would not tell me but we don't need dust anymore so tell the goons to stop but I do want you to get one last store's worth of dust just for good measure." Torchwick stated.

"Sounds like fun." The mysterious teen said as he left. He stopped and faced Torchwick. "Oh I think someone took this." He said as he threw Roman his lighter and left.

The man left the hanger and walked down the night street. The store that he had in mind was Dust to Dust and was the last untouched dust shop but was heading for Junior's Club to grab some goons. The teen walked into the club to see the henchmen fixing up the place after some one laid a beat down on Junior and the Twins. Junior walked up to meet the man.

"Well if it isn't the Reaper, nice to see you still need my help." Junior said sarcastically.

"Look Junior I need five men and this is the last time me or Torchwick will need them." Reaper said.

"Fine, Jo-anes get four other people and get over here!" Junior yelled to the large group of henchmen.

"Boss for the millionth time my name is Jones, Jones." A goon said.

"Shut up Jo-anes!" Another man said.

"It's pronounced Jones, its a common name!" Jones replied.

"Look does it matter how you pronounce your name, this man needs you now and not even I would hasten and delay his progress because I value my life." Junior told Jones.

Jones walked over to four different people who followed him. Then he lead the four over to Junior and Reaper.

"I need you five to help me rob one last store, Dust to Dust. Got it." Reaper stated.

The five goons nodded and the six walked out and headed for the dust shop. As they made their way on to the street that lead to the shop two police officers walked into the store. The robbers still continued to walk to the store. The goons entered first while Reaper waited outside. The two cops where looking at the crystals in the display case and the goons surrounded the lawmen. The two goons closest to the policemen hit them in the back of the neck causing them to fall over unconscious while to other three aimed their weapons at the shop owner. Shortly after the goons knocked out the lawmen Reaper walked in and walked up to the counter. He pulled out his pistol and held it chest level at the elderly shop-keep. The henchmen lowered their weapons and walked over to all the places dust was at and started to collect the dust.

"Looks like your having a hundred percent off deal, exclusive to me and my friends." Reaper joked.

"You-your that Reaper guy, you know the one that robbed my brother's store, The Dust of Time." The old man said.

"You know, now that you mention it, yeah I am." Reaper said.

"You know the police will get you eventually." The man stated.

"I have been robbing since I was fourteen and you people have only heard about me for a week...so...that won't happen." Reaper told the man.

The henchmen returned and put all of the dust in to some of the dust holding cases that where on a rack to be sold. The henchmen walked out with the cases and waited for Reaper.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Reaper said as he turned around and left the store.

The group ran over to a nearby building and climbed the ladders until they got to the top. They waited on the top till a Bullhead piloted by Roman showed up and they all put the cases of dust on the vehicle. Reaper got on and closed the door on the henchmen stranding them then the Bullhead took off. Reaper walked in to the cockpit and sat in the copilot seat.

"Junior's going to be pissed at us for nine of his goons missing." Reaper said.

"Like he would try to do something against us." Roman replied.

"True, so where are we going?" Reaper asked.

"Well you have a meeting with Cinder and I have to go move our dust somewhere." Roman stated.

"What, where is this meeting at?" Reaper asked.

"Still at the hanger, the conference room." Torchwick stated.

The Bullhead landed in the hanger and the two walked out. Roman walked over to the White Fang members walking around and Reaper walked over to the conference room. He entered the room to see Mercury sitting on a counter, Emerald standing near Cinder who was sitting at a table and Neo who at a different table with her legs crossed and up an the table top.

"So what's this about?" Reaper asked.

"Welcome to the circle." Mercury stated.

"Quiet." Cinder told Mercury. "I have a preposition for you, you stop working for Roman and you work with us and become of our plan. Since your good at stealing things I need you to borrow something from someone."

"What?" Reaper asked.

"An Atlesian Knight." Cinder stated.

"Wait, what!" Emerald yelled.

"Your joking right. I know I'm good at stealing shit but an Atlesian Knight is out of my league." Reaper said. "Why do you need one anyway?"

"We need to keep the White Fang our friend so we hand them the Knight, they make their own and we have an army of our own." Mercury explained.

"Okay now can I know what the hell your planing?" Reaper inquired.

Cinder stood up and walked over to Reaper.

"Mercury, Emerald and I will go to Beacon disguised as students from Haven to study the biggest threat, the huntsmen while you and Neo stay here and complete tasks for us and keep the White Fang with us." Cinder said as she placed her hand on Reaper's cheek and slowly slid her hand down.

"Alright, but this will be a miracle to pull off." Reaper said.

"Yeah sounds like you have a fun time ahead of you." Emerald said sarcastically.

The two thieves left the room followed by Neo. Cinder walked to the door but stopped and turned to Reaper.

"Don't mess this up...Justinian." Cinder stated.

"Only Roman knows my real name so how do you know it?" Reaper asked.

Cinder smirked and left the room.

* * *

**O.C. Character Information **

**Name: Justinian Torchwick**

**Nickname: Reaper**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Half-Human (Father's side) Half-Fox Faunus (Mother's side) but has no visible Faunus aspects but does have heightened senses**

**Family: Real Father: Unknown Step Father: Roman Torchwick Mother: Gabriela Cereus (Deceased)**

**Affiliation: Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick**

**Reference: 1) The Grim Reaper 2) Justinian The Great of Byzantine Empire**

**Weapons: Death, his scythe that is just a big scythe and Odium his pistol that is a pistol that has a revolving barrel that fires one of two types of ammo, the explosive shot that Melodic Cudgel fires or it shots Greek fire which is a bullet that contains a flammable liquid that catches fire when it impacts a surface. **

**Semblance: Paranoiac Insight-Justinian has the ability to see what an enemy is about to do next while in combat. This originated from his still lasting paranoia.**

**Back-story: When Justinian was 3 his mother divorced his father and took full custody of him. She remarried to Roman Torchwick and lived with him. Then when Justinian was fourteen his mom succumbed to a mutated strain of Mistralian Influenza. Roman and Justinian turned to a life of robbing stores for money to save her. A year later she died scarring both of them causing them to stay in the line of crime.**

**A/N: Well this is it for chapter one. Oh and try to find the references to other RT stuff. (Hint: I deliberately put in two one is easy if you have ever seen Red Vs Blue and the other one is a little harder and is from the RoosterTeeth Animated Adventures.) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Planing the Impossible and New Proplems

Reaper stood in the conference room with a board covered by a map of Vale. Also in the room was Neo and a few higher ranking White Fang officials who sat at a table in front of Reaper and the board. Over the map was the route the Atlesian military would use to bring in the Atlesian Knights and other military equipment.

"Look in order to face off against all of the kingdoms we need more that just dust and people, we need firepower." Reaper stated. "So whats going to happen is we are going to take an Atlesian Paladin. Me and my mutual partners will steal one, hand it over to you guys so you can make them and have a larger army. So the plan is my partner and I infiltrate their storage depot here at Fort Callahan, steal it by using some forged transfer papers and forged Identification Cards to take it without alerting the base and take it here to the ruins of Mount Glenn where we will stage our assault on Vale from. Any questions?"

"What if they won't allow you to take a Paladin or they aren't there yet?" On of the White Fang officials asked.

"They got to have blueprints somewhere if they want to keep their numbers of these things the same." Reaper stated. "Any other questions? No, well me and my partner need to get to planing so if you would excuse us."

The other men got up and left the room while Neo got up and walked over to the board and looked at it. Reaper walked next to her and also looked over his plan. He looked at Neo who had a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes this a good idea. You and I can easily steal this if we do thing correctly." Reaper replied.

Neo looked at Reaper with a now annoyed look.

"Don't look at me like that. I need someone who knows what they're doing. Plus Torchwick is too...well known for a mission like this." Reaper stated.

Neo then just looked at Reaper with an eyebrow raised.

"Look the plan is simple, we steal a couple of Atlesian military uniforms and pose as soldiers thanks to the forged military Ids, then steal a Paladin saying one of the other bases need one or take the blueprints of one and leave." Reaper explained.

The multicolored woman just continued to look at him.

"You know its easier to understand you if you speak rather than just giving me looks." Reaper stated.

Neo just shrugged. "Its easier to mess with people to not speak." Neo said.

"Really, you don't talk because you want to screw with people?" Reaper asked with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Well it works doesn't it?" Neo stated with a grin.

Reaper sighed in frustration and left the room.

* * *

Ruby came back from the library with her game board in hand. She entered the room to see her teammates gathered around each other looking at something playing on a scroll. They where watching the latest news report on a the most recent dust robbery. Ruby joined the her teammates in watching the news.

"After several interrogations with the robbers convicted of robbing the dust shop, 'Dust to Dust' the four men said that The Reaper was the one who took off with the dust from the store. They also said that The Reaper and Roman Torchwick have been working together for sometime. Some people now fear that something other than rising dust prices could be heading to Vale." The news reporter said before Weiss closed her scroll.

"So Torchwick has friends." Yang stated.

"Yeah, I wonder how many others work with him." Ruby said.

"So should we add him to the list of people that we need to catch?" Blake asked.

"Of course we should but how do we find this guy?" Weiss asked.

"We just have to know where Torchwick is to find him." Yang stared.

* * *

"Did you get them?" Reaper asked one of the White Fang members entering the hanger.

The man handed Reaper a pair of Atlesian military clearance cards both forged with pictures and fake names for Reaper and Neo. Reaper handed the man several hundred Lien and headed over to the conference room. He entered the room and walked over to the table Neo was sitting at and handed her the forged clearance card.

"This is going to be too easy." Neo said as she stood up.

"Don't get over confident there is still the task of actually stealing a several ton piece of Atlesian military hardware." Reaper stated.

"It's not going to be that hard these guys misplaced one of their own airships before...remember." Neo countered.

"Yeah they did, but these guys really want the cutting edge tech to stay under their belt so they might have these thing under really tight watch." Reaper said stating the obvious.

"Yeah that's why we use some fake papers saying another base needs one so they just allow us to take one."

"Right, that's been the plan but right now we are starting to run low on time, the next major meeting is tomorrow night and they want us to present one of the Atlesian Paladins to them there." Reaper explained.

"What! Tomorrow?" Neo asked.

"Yes that's why we are leaving now." Reaper said as he walked out of the room followed by Neo.

The two walked over to a military flatbed truck that had recently been acquired. On the flat bed was two Atlesian military uniforms that was relinquished from the driver and the passenger. The two grabbed the uniforms and headed to separate rooms and changed into the uniforms. After a few minutes the two walked out and entered the vehicle. Reaper got in the driver seat due to Neo could not reach the pedals. The truck pulled out of the hanger and headed for Fort Callahan.

* * *

**A/N: The uniforms that Reaper and Neo are wearing are identical to the ones the** **Cross Continental Transit Tower guards where wearing. Also this would have came out on Christmas day but my plans got in the way so Merry late Christmas and Happy New Years.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Grand Heist

Reaper and Neo had been driving for nearly an hour before they arrived at Callahan Military base. They slowed down as they approached the entrance which was guarded by at least ten armed soldiers. Reaper pulled up next to the guard post and waited for a guard to wave them in. One of the soldiers approached the driver side of the vehicle.

"Identification cards?" The soldier asked.

Neo handed Reaper her ID and Reaper gave the guard his and Neo's ID. The guard looked them over for a second before handing them back to the duo.

"Your good." The soldier said as he waved the truck in.

Reaper drove in at a slow speed to avoid detection. Neo looked around as they drove searching for the Paladins. However there was only ten to fifteen Paladins on the base and they all where grouped together. Reaper looked at the forged transfer paper and saw that they weren't stealing one or two but stealing all. Reaper drove up to the depot where they had the Paladins stored. A few feet from the gate he stopped the truck.

"Neo go see if the have any blueprints we might need them too." Reaper said as the truck stopped.

Neo nodded and got out of the truck and headed to the main building. Reaper continued to the gate to enter the depot. As he got up to the gate he was stopped by some more military police. They asked for his ID and transfer papers which he handed them. They took it inside the booth near the gate and double checked it. After a minute passed only one guard walked out and handed Reaper his papers.

"Your good." The guard said before leaning in closer. "I hope my superiors in the White Fang like it." He whispered before backing up and waving the truck in.

Reaper drove in and parked in the loading area. A group of men walked over to him as well as the guard from the gate. They all gathered around Reaper in a half-circle.

"Start loading these on the truck." Reaper said pointing to all of the Atlesian Paladins.

Neo walked in tho the main building and looked around for the head engineer's office. She walked down hallway after hallway trying to find it. Eventually she found the office on the third floor of the next building. She grabbed the handle of the door and turned but to no avail, the door was locked. Neo took out two thin and small pieces of metal and inserted them into the keyhole. After spending a few seconds moving the pieces of metal around the door unlocked and she walked in and closed the door behind her. She went straight for the computer on the desk. Fortunately the computer was left on so Neo could access it. She browsed through the files on the computer for the blueprints. She found the file labeled blueprints and opened it to see a lot of different schematics. She placed a portable drive in the computer and started to download the entire file of blueprints. Neo waited for a while before the file finished downloading. She retrieved the drive from the computer and walked for the door. As she was about to open the door the door opened and Neo came face to face with what she guessed was the head engineer. The two stood looking at each other for a few seconds before Neo grabbed the man by the arm and kicked him in the face. The man fell to the ground out cold. Neo grabbed the unconscious man and dragged him into his office. As she set the man near his desk she grabbed his key and walked out. She locked the door behind her and walked back over to the depot where Reaper was at. She walked casually past the large number of base personal towards the gate leading to the depot. At the gate she looked in to the booth to see three guards lying on the floor dead. She entered the booth and exited it on the other side of the fence. She walked up to the truck she entered in and got in on the passenger side. Reaper was leaning on the driver side of the truck watching the final Paladin get loaded in.

"You know Neo you where right, this is too easy." Reaper told his partner.

Neo just smirked and remained quiet. The last Paladin was secured and ready to leave. Reaper got in the truck and started it up. The guard walked up and handed him a new transferal paper.

"This is from me saying Fort Castle needs the Paladins due to a defective order, its a bit more bulletproof." The guard said before heading back over to the booth and opening the gate.

Reaper drove the truck back to the first gate where he was again stopped. This time several guards came up to the truck. The rest stood back a few feet while one walked up to the driver side.

"That's a lot of firepower so I need to see some transferal papers." The guard said.

Reaper calmly handed the papers to the guard who ripped it up. The other guards aimed their guns at the cabin of the truck. Both Reaper and Neo where taken by surprise. However the guards with their weapons aimed at the truck redirected their weapons at the guard near the truck. The men fired at the other guard. Thankfully all of their weapons had silencers on them so they did not alert the base. One of the men from the group walked up to the truck on the driver side.

"We knew you guys could not pull this off with out a little inside help." the guard said as he picked up the pieces of paper.

The other men grabbed the dead man's body and carried it off to the bushes nearby. Then the man opened the gate and let the truck through. Reaper drove out of the base and back towards Vale. However they were not heading for Vale itself but a failed extension of Vale called Mount Glen. The drive was longer but no one expected them to head there.

After a hour or so they arrived in the ruins of the city. White fang members where everywhere moving stuff into the underground city of Mount Glen. Reaper and Neo got out and meet near the back of the flatbed. Roman walked from a group of White Fang soldiers and towards the two.

"Wow, I said grab one not all." Roman said.

"Well, one is going to be donated to the White Fang with the blueprints while we can keep the rest for ourselves." Reaper said.

Roman nodded and walked off. From another direction came Cinder who stopped next to Reaper.

"I know you must have taken more than just the Paladin blueprints." Cinder said to the two.

"Yes, I found an entire file on all of the military's tech and even including the Cross Continental Transmit Tower." Neo said as she handed Cinder the drive.

**Well there you go, a reasonable way how the got the Paladins and how Cinder knows how to hack the CCT. That's it for now but I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Troublemakers

**Hey guys I'm back and HOLY CRAP nineteen follows and thirteen favorites. I didn't think this story would grab this much attention. So before we begin first thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story and second the days of January 11th to January 13th I was sick with the flu and unable to write so I could not start on work this chapter. Again thank you for the support and enjoy.**

"So where the hell is this White Fang meeting taking place at?" Reaper asked as he walked over to Roman And Neo who where sitting at a table in the now empty hanger with two coffee mugs in hand.

"In the real shady side of downtown Vale." Roman explained.

Reaper sat down next to Neo and handed her one of the mugs of coffee.

"Because that's real fucking specific." Reaper stated aggravated.

"Those mutts won't tell me where this meeting is going down at because they have no idea where they can hide a giant robot at. I suggested they come here where we have the machine stored but they refused thinking it is some kind of ruse." Torchwick said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well where do they normally hold meetings at?" Reaper inquired.

"Some old factory on R&amp;R Connection Road in downtown." Neo said after taking a sip of coffee and placing the mug on the table.

"I have an idea, if they don't want to arouse suspicion then we unveil the Paladin at their recruitment meetings." Reaper stated. "The police will just think its a regular meeting."

Roman sighed. "Your trying to make this more difficult, are you?" Roman said as he got up and left the room.

"Now the only problem we got is how are we going to move the Paladin to the other side of downtown." Reaper said as he scratched his head.

"Giant semi-truck." Neo replied.

"That actually might work." Reaper said before he got up and headed for the door. "I'm going to go find a semi-truck to borrow." Reaper said as he walked through the door.

Reaper walked down the street for a bit looking around for a semi to steal. After walking for thirty minutes he came across one parked in an ally. Reaper walked over to the truck and saw no one was in it. He looked at the side of the truck to see the Schnee Dust Company logo. Reaper walked over to the driver side and busted the window using the blade of his scythe. He unlocked the door and got in. He removed the panel under the steering column. Reaper took two of the exposed wire and tired them together. The truck' engine started up and Reaper drove out of the ally and back to the hanger. After a few minutes he arrived back at the hanger and pulled in backwards. A hand full of still lingering White Fang members walked up to the paladin and started to push it to the truck.

"Maybe we should not have the SDC logo on the side of it when we drive up to the meeting." Roman said as he walked up to the truck.

"Well then get some of these guys to paint over it. Anyways this would not look so suspicious to the police unlike an unmarked truck." Reaper stated as he got out of the truck and walked over to Roman.

"True but you have to give them a heads up." Torchwick said as he started to walk away.

"Who said that we where arriving before them." Reaper said causing Roman to stop and turn around. "We leave the second they finish putting the Paladin in the truck."

"Fine." Roman said as he walked back further into the hanger.

Once the Paladin was loaded into the truck Roman and Neo walked over to the truck and got in. Reaper was driving with Neo in the middle and Roman in the passenger seat. After a ten to fifteen minute drive they arrived at the abandoned factory and pulled the truck up to the back. The back doors opened and a handful of White Fang members walked out and started to grab the cables that where attached to the Paladin to pull it out. Once the got it out they used some of the moving equipment and moved the Paladin to the platform in a large room. Then the White Fang soldiers placed a giant tarp in front of the big machine so they could unveil it later. Roman walked up to Reaper and Neo who where both leaning against a wall.

"I need you two to stick around in case one of these animals decides they want the giant death machine." Roman explained and Neo nodded.

"Sure, but I think that we should get ready it is almost time for the meeting to start." Reaper said as he walked over to the right of the Paladin with Neo following.

Roman walked over behind the tarp next to the Paladin and waited. Within a minute White Fang members started to pour in as well as people who want to join the White Fang. They stood in two separate areas, White Fang soldiers on the left side of the room and the recruits on the right. From the left of the stage came a man in a White Fang uniform without sleeves and arms covered in tattoos. The man also had buzzed hair and looked to be about six ten. He walked in front of the tarp.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight allow me to introduce a very special comrade of our." The man said as Torchwick walked up from behind the tarp. "I can assure you he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long."

The crowd started to boo and get angry at Torchwick.

"Thank you, thank you. Please hold your applause." Torchwick said as he walked to the front of the stage.

"What's a human doing here?" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"I'm glad you asked deary, now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst. Case in point. So I can understand why you would like to see us all locked away or better yet killed. But before the claws come out I would like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. The government, the military and even the schools are all to blame for your rotten life. And they are all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately me and my partners are the best exterminators around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman said then snapped his fingers signaling to drop the tarp.

The tarp feel exposing the Paladin that hid behind it.

"As some of you may have heard this here is Atlas's newest defense against all the scary things in the world and thanks to my employer and my partner we where able to snag a few before they hit the shelves. Now many of your brothers have moved to a new operation down in the southeast if you would like to stay in the city that's fine but if your truly ready to fight for what you believe in this is the arsenal I can provide you with. Any questions?" Roman explained.

The crowd just cheered in excitement.

"All new recruits please come forward." The White Fang man told the crowd.

Roman walked over to Neo and Reaper. Neo and Roman started to have a small conversation while Reaper stared at the crowd of recruits. His gaze stopped on a monkey Faunus in a white button up shirt and blue jeans and a cat Faunus in a white long sleeve shirt with arm wraps on and in black pants who where not moving.

Junior slammed his glass down on the counter in frustration.

"I don't know." Junior said to Yang who stood on the other side of the counter.

"How could you not know?" Yang asked getting aggravated.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't seen him since the night you came here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men and none of them ever came back. Then Reaper, his partner came in a few days ago, took some more men and they never came back either." Junior explained.

"So where did they go." Neptune asked as he slammed his hand on the counter.

Junior stared at Neptune. "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back. Who is this guy?" Junior asked as he pointed at Neptune.

"Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't get what I want." Yang ordered.

"I told you everything Torchwick and Reaper hired my boys and I guess they wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to." Junior said as he yelled at his men.

"Alright then, who is Reaper?" Yang asked.

"One of Torchwick's partners. That guy is a mystery even to me. Every question I asked Torchwick about him was meet with silence. Also when Reaper hired my boys he said he and Torchwick no longer needed my men for their jobs." Junior told the two.

"Come on Neptune, we're done here." Yang said as she turned and left with Neptune.

The twins walked up to Junior. "Should we warn them that people are trying to find them?" Melanie asked.

"No, we aren't working together anymore." Junior stated.

Reaper continued to stare at the not moving pair. He now knew something was shady about the two because the score of other recruits walk past them and they still didn't move.

"Roman." Reaper said.

Roman looked at Reaper who still continued to stare at the two. Roman knew who they where and got angry. Both Roman and Reaper moved in on the two. The monkey Faunus waved at the advancing people. Reaper's semblance kicked in. He saw the cat Faunus was about to shoot the power breaker. Reaper reached for Odium and aimed it at the girl but as he leveled the gun at her she shot the breaker causing the whole room to go black. Roman ran for the Paladin to prevent the two from escaping. The two jumped through the window and ran to the city while Roman now in the Paladin crashed through the wall and chased after them. Reaper and Neo ran for a parked Roosevelt car **(The Achievement Hunter-mobile in GTA 5)**. Reaper got in the driver seat while Neo ran for the hanger. Reaper pealed out of the back lot and chased after the Paladin and the two fleeing spies. Reaper drove at a distance of thirty feet behind the Paladin. Reaper could see the two leap on to the freeway. Reaper looked in his rear-view mirror to see two people on a yellow motorcycle following him. Reaper continued to chase after the two running on foot. He drove through the light barrier and onto the freeway. He pressed a button on the dashboard causing missile to shoot out from the bottom of the car and at the two. The missiles impact the road sending three cars to go off the freeway. Reaper looked back to see the person on the back of the motorcycle had his weapon aimed at the car. He fired at Reaper and hit his back left side sending the car to swerve. Reaper fought to keep the car under control. He didn't see that the road up ahead was covered in ice sending his into a skid and fell landing driver side down. Reaper started to make his escape but was stopped. His left arm was caught between the dashboard and the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Reaper exclaimed as he tried to free his arm.

Reaper froze in fear when he smelled something burning. Then he started to desperately free his arm. He stopped when he noticed the passenger door swing open and Neo dropped down in. Neo grabbed the edge of the dashboard that pinned Reaper's arm to the door. The dashboard finally came loose and Reaper and Neo exited the car quickly. They ran to a safe distance near the deactivated light barrier. The two noticed that the Paladin had lost both arms and was frozen in place. Then a light circled into the machine sending the pieces and Roman flying. The two moved to right above where Roman was and jumped. Neo landed in front of Roman with her umbrella out which blocked the incoming blast while Reaper landed next to Torchwick with Death planted in the ground. Neo pulled her umbrella back revealing the two new arrivals.

"Ladies, Ice Queen." Roman addressed the four moving girls. "Always a pleasure, Neo if you would."

Neo lent forward with he umbrella over her right shoulder and her left arm extended back. The one in yellow charged at the three only to see them shatter. The group looked around and saw a Bullhead flying off with the three.

"Well that was a shit show." Reaper said as he walked to the passenger seat. "Pesky troublemakers." Reaper mumbled as he sat down.

The Bullhead landed back in the hanger and Reaper walk into the conference room. As he entered the room his scroll beeped. He opened it and a hologram of Cinder appeared.

"So how was the meeting?" Cinder asked.

"Eventful. A band of troublemakers made our plans fall to bits and pieces." Reaper replied.

"Let me guess four teenage girls in red, white, black and yellow." Cinder inquired.

"Yes."

"Well don't worry about them when phase three comes around they won't be a problem. Also I sent another person like me to advise you and your people what do to. His name is Ryan Haywood." Cinder said then broke into a smirk.

**This chapters finished. Before I go I want to ask a question: If I wrote a self-insertion story would you guys read it? Please leave a response weather by review or PM I don't care but I would like to here from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Thrown Deeper Down...

Reaper sat in the hanger's conference room at a table with a coffee mug on the table. He was waiting for Cinder's new partner Ryan to arrive to discuss what should happen in Phase Three of the master plan. Roman and Neo also waited in the room with Neo sitting next to Reaper and Roman was leaning against the wall near the other two. The door opened and two White Fang members and two other men walked in. One of the men was in a black leather jacket with the shoulders colored blue and light blue jeans. He had light brown hair and a similarly colored beard and mustache. The other man was a bull Faunus in a brown suit with dark brown hair. The two White Fang members closed the door and stood next to the door while the two guests walked over to the table Neo and Reaper sat at and sat in front of them.

"So I take it your Ryan." Reaper said to the man in the leather jacket.

"Yes I am, and this is my partner Edgar the Second." Ryan said gesturing to his partner.

"Filthy animal." Roman said under his breath.

"So what do you have in store for Phase Three?" Neo asked.

"Well since Cinder has been studying our greatest threat to our plans she has compiled a list of people who need to be weakened to give us an advantage. So what we do is once Roman's plan with the White Fang happens Cinder and her associates capture Roman and hand him to the Atlesian Military where he can initiate Cinder's virus which she would have uploaded to the CCT at Beacon by that time. The virus will infect every piece of tech in Vale including the new Atlesian Knights and Paladins as well as their airships. Reaper you take the White Fang and the newly acquired Atlesian and Valean tech and take over Beacon." Ryan explained.

"Wow, you and Cinder really have this planed out." Reaper said. "But what will you be doing?"

"Simple since I work in the Schnee Dust Company as a cover I'll capture the Schnee family which should cause Weiss and her team to choose between saving her family or staying and defending Beacon." Ryan added.

"For someone who I've never heard of before your clever." Roman stated.

"Remember the heist a few months ago that resulted in five of the criminals killed and the money never found. That was me, Ray and Michael killed Jack by accident then got shot by the police, Gavin also got killed by the police and I killed Geoff and took the money when we got away. I'm just that good that I don't get notoriety from it unlike you, you unprofessional loser." Ryan said as he looked at Roman.

Roman walked to Ryan with fists clenched but was stopped by Edgar who punched him in the gut. Reaper stood up and walked over to Roman and pulled him back a bit. Ryan chuckled at Roman as he was pulled back.

"So this will be a divide and conquer strategy then?" Reaper asked seeking clarification.

"Correct, you seem to have the brains between you and Roman." Ryan said as he got up and walked towards the door. Edgar got up and walked over to Roman and punched him in the gut again.

"Faunus have great hearing so I heard that 'filthy animal' comment." Edgar said then walked to the door where Ryan was waiting and they both left the room.

"I hate them." Roman said in a grunt. "I hate all of those mutts."

"Your an idiot." Reaper said as he again pulled Roman up.

**Sorry this one is really short but I could not think of anything else to add to this chapter. Also as you all may know by now Monty passed away February 2 2015 but what you don't know is that if it wasn't for him I would have never started writing and thus never shared what lies in my head with you. I will strive to be as creative as I can in his honor from now till forever. RWBY_RedvBue signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ...Down The Rabbit Hole

Reaper liked to sleep in late when ever he got the chance to. However where he slept was unconventional for him, Neo or Roman. Today he fell asleep on a table in the conference room. While he likes to sleep in, others around him have plans. Neo walked in to the conference room and slammed the door behind her. The loud slam sent Reaper out of his dreams and caused him to roll off the table. He then stood up and stared daggers at Neo.

"About time you got up." Neo said as she walked closer to Reaper.

"Was that really necessary? You know I like to sleep in." Reaper said with slight hints of anger.

"You do realize what time it is right?" She asked.

"Yeah its five so?"

"We scheduled a date for today." Neo stated.

Reaper froze for a bit in confusion. "I don't remember us talking about that before." Reaper said slowly due to his confusion.

Neo raised an eyebrow at Reaper with an upset look on her face. "Oh, I haven't asked you yet."

"Wait, what?" Reaper asked. However before he knew what happened he was pushed against the wall and Neo was in his face. Then she pulled him down a bit and started to kiss him. Reaper was initially in shock and had his eyes wide open but soon he closed his eyes and savored the kiss. Eventually Neo pulled away from Reaper and took a step back.

"So now you know how I feel about you." Neo stated. "Anyway how 'bout you and I go on a date."

"While I'd love to several things interfere with that idea, one, we are leaving for Mount Glenn today, two, I'm a wanted criminal and three, you too are a wanted criminal now." Reaper stated the obvious.

"Okay, true, but you like me too, right?" Neo asked.

"Yes, I like you too, but being criminals complicates thing, you know. We can't do much or we'll get arrested." Reaper stated.

"Again you're right. But being in the middle of a wasteland within a few days we could find a way to be by ourselves by then." Neo suggested.

"We would be doing tasks there too but probably not as much as we have been doing here. Regardless I think we are leaving now so lets go check." Reaper said as he walked over to the door followed by Neo.

Roman noticed the two walking towards him and smirked. "Well, looks like someone is alive now. Seriously, Justinian you sleep in really late, why? Never mind...you two look guilty...is something going on between you two?" Roman asked.

The both of them just stood silently. Reaper just stared angrily at his father while Neo stared daggers. Eventually the two just ignored him and walked on to the Bullhead. They sat in the back as Roman sat in the pilot seat. Roman soon started the airship and took off. The flight would take some time so Reaper took this time to continue sleeping. Neo who was sitting next to him, leaned against Reaper and also decided to sleep. Roman turned back to see the two sleeping like that and smiled.

"Ah...young love." He said to him self as he turned around.

Roman noticed his scroll buzzed and opened it. It was a message from Cinder. "_It seems the White Death has gone to Beacon with the Ice Queen. Be cautious he has a vendetta against you and the White Fang and will kill you should you give him the chance._" Roman groaned in annoyance of the new news and closed his scroll.

Reaper woke up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He noticed something strange about his left side. He looked left to see Neo leaned against him sleeping soundly. '_If only we meet when we weren't criminals._' He thought. Reaper moved his left arm from under Neo and wrapped it around her. In turn she also wrapped her arms around him. '_If only._' He thought again. Then Reaper again closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

This time he woke up to Roman chuckling. "Wow, I was right you two do have something going on. Is that why you sleep late?" Roman asked jokingly. "The ride is over so you should get up." Roman said before departing from the craft.

"Neo, wake up." Reaper said as he gently shook her. "We're here." He said as he got up from his seat when Neo sat up right again. The both of them soon got up and got off the aircraft. They where on the city streets of Mount Glenn. They followed Roman who walked to one of the buildings that had two White Fang members standing there. The three walked in and down several flights of stairs before entering the subterranean city ruins. One of the wandering soldiers showed Roman, Neo and Reaper to their rooms located in the building below the entrance from the surface. The rooms where still in good condition. However when Reaper was checking his room he heard the door open and close behind him. He turned and saw Neo standing in front of the door. She slowly walked closer to him.

"I never did thank you for saving me from the burning car, did I? I almost forgot about that." Reaper stated.

"Well, I know of a way you could thank me." Neo purred seductively. She was now a foot from Reaper and made her move. She wrapped her arms around Reaper's neck and started to kiss him. This was no ordinary 'I like you' kiss, it was filled with passion and love. The two then found themselves on the bed with Neo pinning Reaper to the bed. "I like this as a thank you, Justinian." Neo said before continuing to kiss Reaper.

**And thus ends chapter six. I am writing a self-insertion story but I added a twist. Please read that story too and as always have nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Trouble in a Criminal's Mind

**Hey guys so this chapter was inspired by Praetorianwarrior's review, they pointed out I didn't quite explain the dream Reaper had. They was right it needed to be more in depth but I wanted to save it for its own chapter. Now shall we begin?**

_Reaper was standing in a familiar setting, a hospital room. On the bed in front of him was his dying mother. She had light brown hair and faded blue eyes. She looked so calm, so at peace. Reaper wasn't in his clothes he normally wore, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a gray t-shirt and a brown leather jacket over. He was still wearing his pair of dark sunglasses but behind them his eyes where watery and tearing up. He slowly walked up to her left side and knelled next to her._

"_Justinian, you've grown up a lot since I came ill." She said in a soft tone._

"_I've been trying to save you. Dad and I have been trying to get funds to help save your life." Justinian said._

"_While I appreciate it you should stop now before you get caught." His mother said in a concerned and soft tone._

"_But if we stop then you'll die, I never got to see my real father, I can't lose my last real parent." Justinian replied starting to cry._

"_You'll never come back from being a criminal if you don't stop before I die. Please, Justinian, redeem yourself." She said as she held back her tears._

"_Mom, I can save you!" Justinian yelled with the tears in his eyes. "We almost have enough to pay for all you expenses and save you."_

"_Justinian, you can't. My fate has been sealed. Now can I please see your eyes one last time?" She asked as the tears started to roll down her checks._

_He reached up to the sunglasses and removed them slowly. His eyes where closed still and had tears slowly falling down his checks. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother. His eyes where bloodshot and puffed. His eye color still showed through the tears and redness of his eyes, silver. His eyes where a tint of silver. He looked at his mother to see she had a smile across her face._

"_Thank you." She said in a quieter tone. "Thank you for everything."_

_That's when the heart-rate monitor's beeping started to slow down. Justinian hugged his mom one final time and she hugged him too. The beeping slowed down until it was a solid beep. Roman stood in the door frame behind Justinian with his hand over his forehead. Justinian released his mother setting her down gently on the bed and stood up. He turned and looked at his father who was also tears. The two just stared at each other hoping one would say something but they stood there as the nurses came in and escorted the two out. _

Reaper shot straight up from his bed in a cold sweat. He surveyed the room to see he was at Mount Glenn. He got out of his bed, put on his undershirt and pants and walked over to the window and stared out to the subterranean ruins. All he could think about was his mother, even after the encounter he had with Neo earlier that night. He continued to look out the window thinking about what his life had become. '_Mom, you where right, I should have stopped. I'm a monster. WE are monsters now. What kind of hell awaits us? Why did I not listen to you? Can I redeem myself still?_' He thought as he watched Roman and the White Fang load the bombs onto the train cars. He stared at the Paladins he stole as they sat on the train. He was now too deep in the plan of Cinder and too big of a criminal to just disappear, he had to stay on the course and hope the plan unfolds perfectly. He then walked back to his bed, slipped under the covers and returned to the realm of his dreams hoping he would wake up and it was just a dream. Unfortunately this was far from a dream, it was reality.

**So that ends this chapter. I decided to make it short because I only needed it to be this long. Also this is not the end of his problems relating his family, it is just the beginning.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Facing New Problems

**Really sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a long time but my other story went through six re-writes and maybe three different origins as well. I just got wrapped up in planning that story so it would stand out more than other self inserts. Also school has gotten the better of me but now I have time to write and continue on my work. Now lets get on with it.**

**Team RWBY: Yes get on with it. (FYI That was a Monty Python reference.)**

Reaper stood on the roof of a building facing the railroad where the train now loaded with explosives and tech. He stared at the bombs that lied on the outside of the train with questioning eyes. Now he was second guessing his previous actions on helping Cinder. Reaper shook it out of his head and continued to place explosives around the cave walls just in case something goes wrong. From the corner of his eye he noticed Neo walking up to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she stopped next to him.

Reaper stood up and faced her. "Just a contingency plan." He stated.

"No we both know it isn't a back up plan you have never had a back up or a contingency plan before so what the hell are you doing?" She said this time with a more stern voice.

"I just think that now we need one. We are about to start a war, most likely, and who knows who might stumble on this place. If you think I'm going to stab you or Roman or even Cinder in the back then you don't know me. I want to be sure that if we are discovered they won't be able to pin it on us."

"You need to relax, we're in the middle of an abandoned town in the middle of nowhere so who would find us?" Neo asked.

"Those huntresses from Beacon. They infiltrated the meeting a few days ago, remember, who knows what they might have heard. Also they fight to damn well especially that blonde one, she just seemed to absorbed every fucking hit we threw." Reaper said.

"I'll deal with her if she ever comes here, deal." Neo said. Reaper shook her hand and she left him to his work.

However unaware to the both of them a White Fang captain was on his scroll in the adjacent building. He was talking with Adam and a tall White Fang soldier without sleeves and tattoos all over his arms.

"Look Adam, I just can't trust them, I think they just want to use us." The captain said

"_Well, it is like that just switch us with them. They will just get in the way later. Captain Brutus I want you to kill that Reaper kid now before he causes more problems for us. Brutus once you kill him take you own life and leave a note proclaiming insanity. General Cheng continue to stay close to Roman and once we initiate our assault, kill him. Cinder specifically asked us to get rid of them, she fears they will take over or turn against us. Reaper is starting to show signs of having second thoughts." _Adam explained.

"Sir, one problem. Reaper has gotten really close to Neo and if we kill him she'll kill all of us." Cheng stated.

"_Then you kill her in her sleep, poison her food, use you damn head Cheng."_ Adam said before ending the call.

"So when should I kill Reaper, sir?" The smaller man asked.

"Do it now, he is alone and I doubt anyone would notice." Cheng responded. "Try not to make a commotion so you don't draw attention."

The captain nodded and turned to leave the roof. He walked down the flights of stairs and walked outside and towards the building Reaper was on. He entered the building and started up the flights of stairs. As he reached the fourth floor and was turning to continue up the stairs he came face to face with Reaper.

"What are you doing here Brutus?" Reaper asked.

Brutus stood silent. He then took out a dagger and sliced at Reaper's face. Reaper dodged it and tackled the man to the ground. Reaper had his hands on Brutus' hand that had the dagger and his throat. Brutus punched Reaper in the face with his left which moved Reaper away. Both stood up and faced each other before Brutus charged Reaper pinning him to the wall and plunged the knife in to Reaper's left leg. Reaper slapped Brutus on both ears causing the captain to stubble backwards disoriented. Then Reaper pulled out the dagger from his leg and charged at Brutus knocking them on the floor and stabbing Brutus in the chest. The dagger was in Brutus' right shoulder and was bleeding profusely. Reaper picked up Brutus and then slammed him against the wall. Then he took the dagger out of Brutus' shoulder and placed the blade at his throat.

"Why did you try to kill me?!" Reaper asked angrily.

Brutus didn't respond, he just stood with a smirk on his face. Reaper became infuriated and cut his throat and let him drop to the ground. Reaper then started down the stairs to tell somebody of what had just happened. Since he had been cut on the leg he had to limp down the stairs. As he reached the ground floor somebody grabbed him from behind and placed a rag over his mouth. Everything darkened for Reaper then went completely black as Reaper lost consciousness. The White Fang soldier took the unconscious Reaper back up the stairs and on to the roof. Then he opened the door that lead to the surface and dragged him up. Once outside he carried him to a building a few blocks away and dropped him there. The soldier stood over him looking at Reaper.

"Lets hope the Grimm get you before you wake, poor Justinian." The man said before turning around and walking back for the door. Once the White Fang soldier left a beowolf turned and looked at the Unconscious Reaper.

**So that ends this chapter. Again really sorry I didn't upload for a while my other story took up the time due to re-writes, alternate beginnings and major story ideas being revamped. Since I haven't uploaded for a while I plan to upload a lot during this weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ides of March

Reaper slowly sat up while holding his head in hopes of reliving the throbbing headache he had. He looked around to find himself in the middle of the long abandoned ruins of Mount Glenn. He noticed a beowolf looking at him and reached for Death, his scythe but it wasn't with him. The he looked to where he kept Odium and found that he didn't have that either. He slowly stood up and backed away from the Grimm. He turned to his right and limped that way to find the entrance to the hide out.

* * *

Neo grabbed a White Fang soldier by the collar and punched him in the face causing him to fall to the ground. She picked him up again and stared at the man with malcontent.

"I...swear I don't...know what...happened to him." The man said between winces of pain.

Neo moved her hand back to punch him again.

"Neo, I don't think he knew what happened." Roman said as he walked over to her from the other side of the empty room.

Neo let the man drop to the ground and stepped back. Roman walked up to the blooded man and crouched down.

"Okay Commander, if you didn't kill Reaper, who would have?" Roman asked in a deadly serious tone.

"An hour ago...a transmission...from...Adam...our Fourth-In-Command...to Captain Brutus...who is...missing too. He is probably...outside...finding a place to...hid Reaper." The man said while he winced in pain.

"Why would Adam order someone to kill Reaper?" Roman asked.

Before the soldier could respond, Roman's scroll buzzed. He pulled out his scroll and opened it to see a message from Cinder.

'_Everything is set. CCT is running well, the White Fang trusts you and we have tabs on everyone who could be a real threat including the White Death._' The message read.

"Please continue." Roman said as he closed his scroll.

"They...fear...the three...of...you." The man said as blood started to trickle out of his mouth.

"Who is they?" Roman asked. The man's head slumped forward and he started to lean forward. "WHO IS THEY!?" Roman yelled but the man fell face first, dead.

Roman looked at Neo in angered confusion. Neo had a blank expression on her face. All she was really thinking about was if Reaper was okay and who wanted him dead. Just as Roman stood up another White Fang soldier walked in and the both of them looked at the new arrival.

"We just went over Brutus' medical record, he started to show signs of insanity a few days ago. We had him under surveillance but he gave us the slip about an hour or so ago." The soldier explained handing Roman the medical file for Brutus. "Also we think Reaper may still be alive but has to be on the surface."

"Get some men together and find him." Roman said calmly realizing his son, be it his stepson, was still alive. He and Neo walked out of the room and to a crowd of soldiers near the building.

* * *

Reaper stopped near a pile of rubble at the corner of a skyscraper and rested. He looked around to see if any Grimm had followed him. He say the streets where empty and continued down the road towards the door which was two blocks away. As he limped down the street he heard the roar of a Bullhead's engine in the distance he looked up to see a Bullhead fly towards the city and lower near the north edge of the city. He knew who it was but also knew that it would take them awhile to reach the other side of the city and longer to find the hid out itself. Reaper continued to limp but had noticed that his vision was getting dimmer and tunnel like. He picked up his pace knowing he would die if he didn't make it to the door.

* * *

Roman, Neo and a group of five White Fang soldiers gathered on the rooftop that had the staircase to the surface on it. The seven of them where about to go up when they heard someone walking down the stairs. Neo ran up to the stairs when she saw it was Reaper. She quickly hugged the man as Roman and the others ran up.

"Reaper are you okay?" Roman asked.

"Pro...blem." Reaper said as he started to lose consciousness. "Those huntre-" He said before finally passing out due to blood lose.

Neo quickly took Reaper to the train where the doctor was at. Roman looked at the five men. "Okay I want a patrol outside to ensure that Reaper wasn't saying those pesky huntresses are here. No more than two people out at a time." Roman said before walking to the exit from the roof to follow Neo. "Oh and find what is causing that horrible smell." Roman said before leaving the roof.

* * *

**Hey guys so I keep sidetracking myself by coming up with new stories but in a month my school year ends and summer starts so I will upload a lot more often then rather than now. Also I have a new story out in the Fallout-RWBY crossover section called Radioactive Dust to Dust. If you like both please check it out and help support it. That's all for now so I will see you next time hopefully have Chapter 10 out by this Sunday. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Phantoms of the Past

_Justinian was looking down at his feet with tears rolling off his cheeks and hitting the floor. He was in the waiting room of the hospital with Roman who was sitting next to Justinian also staring down in depression. Neither said anything and sat in silence. Roman stood up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder._

"_Look, life right now will be hard but your mother would want us to move on." Roman said in a flat tone. He was so taken aback by his wife's death he left nothing but sadness._

_The two stood up and walked out of the revolving doors and out into the busy Vale streets. The walked towards the car they came in when Roman noticed a white folder in between the wiper and the windshield. Roman took it and looked at the front. It had a Schnee Dust Company logo on it. Justinian had opened the passenger door and waited silently in the car as Roman observed it. On the other side was a message that read: 'People wanted her dead, people in charge.' Roman analyzed this cryptic message and decided to open the file and look inside. The folder had documents about a mutated strain of Mistralian Flu and a Schnee Dust Company employee file on __Gabriela __Cereus, Roman's deceased wife. The file had the words: 'Eliminate' under the picture of her. Roman knew what this meant, the SDC wanted Gabriela dead for some reason. Then he noticed his scroll ringing and reached into his pocket and answered the call._

_"Hello." Roman said._

_"Is this Roman Torchwick?" A woman asked. Her tone was cold, chilling and slightly seductive._

_"Yes, and who is speaking?" He asked._

_"A friend who helped you find the truth. I hope you got the file. Anyway I wish to help you avenge her, you and I and even your son could help 'eliminate' those who eliminated her. If you agree, meet at the old warehouse in downtown Vale, if you don't I understand but they might come after you or Justinian next." The woman said hanging up the phone on Roman._

_Roman looked back at Justinian who stared at his feet still crying. Roman knew that if they infected her with mutated Mistralian Flu they wanted her to infect Justinian and himself. Roman walked to the other side of the car and got into the driver seat and started the car. He headed for the warehouse in downtown Vale._

* * *

Reaper's eyes slowly slipped open. He looked at the ceiling realizing that he was in the train. He looked at his leg where he had been cut to see most of it had healed, probably due to his Aura. He also noticed Neo lying on a crate of dust fast asleep. He sat up, removing the blanket he had over himself and on to Neo. He grabbed his duster off the floor and put it on. He grabbed Death from the crate it rested against and activated it. Spikes shot out from the pole closest to the bottom, near the back of the head of the scythe and from the under blade of the scythe. A handle guard popped out and two spikes, one coming out diagonally from the pole and the start of the hand guard and another one on the bottom. Reaper placed the weapon on his back and exited the train car. He headed out for the rear most train car where he saw Roman walk into it. As he approached it he saw two White Fang soldiers dragging a younger girl with a red cloak. Reaper knew this girl, she was one of the huntresses-in-training that have been messing up things.

"Hey boss, ye found something you might want to see." The one on the left said.

"Is it good or bad Perry because let me tell you I have had a day." Roman said from inside the train.

"It's the girl in the red hood idiot." Reaper stated.

Roman peeked his head from around the corner with a cigar in his mouth. "That would be bad." He said as he tossed his cigar away.

"Yeah no shit." Reaper said in a sarcastic tone. "I told you that they where coming."

Roman walked up to the girl and smirked. He picked her up and pushed her back to the ground in between the two set of rails.

"Wow, you are much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours." Roman said as he walked forward and leaned on his cane.

The girl stood up and charged at him only to have Roman turn sending the girl tumbling to the ground again. Roman stood up straight again and turned to a group of three White Fang soldiers.

"Ya know, Perry? I really needed this!" Roman said before laughing. "But seriously..." Roman said as he knelt down placing his cane under the girl's chin. "...how'd you find this place, Red?"

Reaper froze for a second as his semblance activated. He planted Death in to the ground and grabbed her by the hood preventing her from using her semblance to escape. As she activated her semblance she flew up a bit but came crashing to the ground again.

"Thanks Reaper. Red, I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve. Let me make this clear. We're not through her yet." Roman said before an explosion rocked the cave. "Oh, what the? Perry if you and the boys could handle could take care of that. I'm kind of in the middle of something." Roman said as he pointed back.

Reaper froze again his semblance kicked in again this time seeing a flash coming from a building in front of him followed by a crack. Reaper leaped sideways as his vision played out and a round hit the train where Reaper was once standing. Another explosion rocked the cave. Roman turned to the source of the commotion.

"What is going on here?" He asked throwing his hands up.

Another explosion erupted this time followed by White Fang soldiers retreating. Ruby seizing the opportunity jumped on Roman's back and shoved his hat down, blinding him and ran off.

"Somebody kill her." Roman yelled at the group of retreating soldiers.

He and several of the White Fang members opened fire at Ruby as she ran. All of the rounds missed her because she kept zigzagging. Roman bent his cane in frustration and turned to the tunnel and started to walk off.

"Attach this car and spread the word, we're starting the train." Roman said as he walked deeper into the tunnel. He looked at Reaper with an eyebrow raised. "And what was that?"

"They brought the White Death with them, an ex-White Fang elite sniper." Reaper said as he walked towards the front of the train. "He has been out to kill me since the incident at the docks almost killed him."

"And how did that happen?" Roman asked.

Reaper chuckled. "That is a long story. I'll tell you later."

The both of them entered the train and Roman got on the PA system. "Get to your places people. We are leaving NOW!" Roman yelled. As soon as Roman was finished. Neo walked in to the train car.

"What the hell?" She asked still a bit sluggish from just waking up.

"Those damn students from Beacon are here." Reaper said pointing to back. Neo fully awoke and her expression went from groggy to sadistic smile. "And yes, you get your shot at the girl in yellow." Reaper said. Neo's eyes quickly changed color as she blinked as well.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it has been a hectic month between four project, studying and homework. But I have good news, my school year ends Thursday so I will be able to upload more during the summer. However the week of the first I'll be out of town so I won't upload then but I have a lot of free time for the next two months. So with that said I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 No Brakes

Reaper stood with Roman and Neo in the lead car of the train. They felt the train jolt forward and start to move down the tracks. Roman turned to face his other two partners in crime.

"Knowing those huntresses, they probably will get on this train so I need you two to stop them." Roman said earning a sadistic smile from Neo and a smirk from Reaper.

The two turned to face the door behind them that connected to the next train car and left Roman with one of the White Fang members who was controlling the train. Reaper ran to the third car from the lead car and waited as Neo continued to the next train car. Reaper sat himself on a crate and waited for the huntresses to arrive. Soon the door opened and the girls in white and black came out. They both were running to the door that led to the next car forward. Reaper jumped off the crate and walked out to block them from advancing. Reaper then noticed the White Fang captain walking up as well only to have a man in an all white outfit break in from above and tackle him to the ground. The two advancing huntresses looked at each other then back at Reaper. The one in white unleashed a series of slashes while the one in black moved froward. Reaper blocked the attacks and swiped Death at the girl's waist only to have the rapier block the massive scythe. The two quickly looked up and stared at each other.

"You know I thought the White Fang would kill a Schnee but I guess I get to." Reaper taunted as he pressed harder on his scythe putting more pressure on the heiress's rapier.

Reaper notice a glyph from under him and quickly jumped backwards just in time to avoid being sent in to the air by the glyph. Reaper then charged at the heiress only to have a sniper rifle almost hit him in the face. He stopped and had noticed the man in all white had knocked out the White Fang captain. The man had a long pale white trench coat with light gray boots and ash white pants. His face was covered up by a balaclava that only exposed his dim brown eyes.

"Well, I guess I get to kill the White Fang's once best sniper too." He said noticing the Schnee heiress hadn't left.

"Give it up Reaper it's two on one. You can't win." The White Death said threateningly. This only caused Reaper to laugh.

"Even if it was five on one it still wouldn't be a fair fight for you guys." Reaper said before spinning around towards Weiss with his scythe extended.

Weiss placed her rapier into the oncoming scythe only to have it fly out of her hands. Reaper stopped spinning and sliced down at her to have the White Death's sniper rifle block the attack. Weiss quickly ran to retrieve her weapon. Reaper quickly grabbed Odium and shot at Weiss's back sending her flying into the wall before she fell to the ground. He then shot at the White Death sending him back, hitting the door at the rear of the train car. As he walked over to Weiss, who was starting to get up he kicked her back down and readied his scythe to impale her.

"Sorry Ice Queen, nothing personal." Reaper said.

Just then his semblance kicked in again and instead on striking Weiss, he threw the scythe at the White Death pinning him to the wall of the car. Weiss quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around Reaper's neck, chocking him. Reaper started to spin violently in hopes of getting the girl off. He then grabbed her arms and flung her over his head and slamming her down on to the floor. He walked over to the White Death, pulled his scythe away only to stab the White Death with the spikes near the bottom of the poll in his chest causing the White Death to fall over, dead. He noticed Weiss was crawling to her rapier. He walked back to her and stomped his foot on to her out stretched hand. She then rolled over and planted a piece of sharp metal into his shin, reopening his previous wound. Reaper stumbled back to see the rear train car door open. His smug attitude changed when the yellow clad huntress walked out instead of Neo. However he had forgotten about Weiss who quickly disarmed Reaper with a swipe of her rapier and placed the blade of Mytrnester at his throat. Reaper tried a reverse by grabbing Weiss's left hand and taking the rapier but a fist slammed into his gut before he could try. He fell to the ground in pain from the massive punch. Reaper had noticed that his shades slipped of when he hit the ground. He looked up only to see the heiress's foot crushing down on his face.

Both Weiss and Yang exchanged looks before looking back at the unconscious criminal. They both grabbed one of his arms and dragged him into the lead car to be greeted by Blake and Roman with the latter being knocked out too. Soon enough Ruby and Professor Oobleck joined the others.

"Ruby we have a slight problem." Yang said.

Ruby cocked her head to the right and raised an eyebrow at her sister. "What is it Yang?" She asked as she walked over to Yang.

Yang pointed down at Reaper. "He has silver eyes, Ruby. Like yours."

**Hello everyone. So that was a chapter huh. Before I say anything else I would like to say that the self-insertion story I have been working on for a while is starting on the sixth or the seventh and I promise it won't be a bland or over powered character, copy and paste the RWBY cannon but with me or you average run of the mill SI stuff. I spent almost a year working and refining the story to try to avoid that. I really hope you like it because I actually worked hard on this story and didn't do it on a whim like this one. And as a treat for putting up with my lateness and delays here a teaser for the SI story: RWBY: The Liath Chronicles.** **Before I forget I will arrive in between volume one and two and my character's name will be Jakob Liath so this character bellow isn't me (technically). **

Beacon Academy Student File #1950963

Student Year: 3rd

Name: Khan Revachist

Age: Eighteen

Semblance: Electromagnetism. Ability to manipulate electronics and control electricity. Duration of ten to fifteen seconds

Aura Level: 7/8 Stronger than most students

Eye color: Brown

DOB: Unknown

Kingdom of Origin: Unknown, Unknown Region, Unknown City

Team: KROW (Disavowed)

Teammates: Ryker Ferrum (KIA), Oracle Constantine (KIA), William Fall (Defected)

Partner: Ryker Ferrum (KIA)

Status: Defected...If found kill with extreme prejudiced. Wanted for killing Ryker Ferrum and Oracle Constantine and attempted murder of Summer Rose.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The End of the Beginning/The Beginning of the End

_Justinian and Roman entered the abandoned hanger in the shade side of town, infamous for drug dealers, murderers and other scum. The hanger was empty save a few empty crates and two other people in the hanger. The taller one was a woman with black hair that faded to an ash gray at the bottom with a crimson dress with long sleeves and yellow-orange detailing. The shorter woman was around Justinian's age and had pink and brown hair with a few streaks of white in the pink half of her hair. She wore a white jacket over a pink t-shirt and a pair of brown skinny jeans with a pair of white knee high boots. Roman walked over to the older woman leaving Justinian and the other teenager to talk to themselves. Justinian extended his hand out slowly in a hand shake. The woman took a small step back and shrunk._

"_Hey...its okay. I don't want to hurt you." Justinian said in a calm and friendly tone. "I'm Justinian Torchwick, and you are?" _

_The older woman noticed Justinian's question and turned to face him. "She doesn't talk anymore. She saw her parents being killed by the security of the Schnee Dust Company. Her name is Neapolitan, she prefers Neo." She explained turning back to Roman._

_Justinian let out a small sigh and lowered his head. "I know what its like to lose a parent. I just lost my mother."_

_Before he could continue he found her hugging him tightly. Justinian quickly returned the hug knowing she needed a shoulder to cry on. He decided from that point on he would be there for her if she ever needed someone to keep her company._

* * *

When Reaper came to he found himself handcuffed to a chair in a room only inhabited by him, a table and another chair on the other side of the table. After a minute a man in a suit with short brown hair entered and took a seat across from Reaper. The two sat in silence for a good thirty seconds before the detective spoke up.

"After four years we finally caught you, Reaper. Lets see, several accounts of armed robbery, breaking and entering, theft, grand theft auto and now domestic terrorism. You'll be lucky if you don't get a firing squad." The detective said leaning back in his chair.

"Hey buddy, two things you should know." Reaper said with a smug look on his face. "One I've been in a seat like this before." As Reaper finished his sentence Neo appeared behind the detective, drawing the sword from her umbrella and stabbed the man in the chest. He let out several gasps and had his hands go for his chest. "And two I just got paroled."

Neo pulled the sword out from the now dead man and then strolled over to Reaper. She lean over, giving Reaper a kiss then cut the cuff holding Reaper to the chair. Reaper stood up and returned Neo's kiss. After a few moments the two broke away.

"Whats gotten in to you?" Neo asked.

"Well I almost died by that blonde bitch, and I could have been incarcerated and never see you again."

"Speaking of which we need to get out of here." Neo said grabbing Reaper's arm. She teleported them just a block away from the police station he was at.

The two darted down the street towards the bad side of town in hopes of finding some safe haven. Reaper was running slower because his shin was still wounded from Weiss's unexpected move of jabbing a piece of metal in to it. About a block away they found themselves outside Junior's club. The two opened the doors and entered, closing the door behind them. Junior and the twins where at the counter of the bar while a few goons where cleaning the place up. Reaper could tell that the club had to have been packed last night.

"Reaper." He heard Junior call out. "What are you doing here I thought we weren't in business together anymore." He continued as he walked up to meet him.

"Look Junior we need a place to stay, everything just blew up in our faces." Reaper explained.

"Okay you guys can lay low here, but try not to cause me any problems." Junior said as he walked back over to the counter.

Reaper and Neo walked over to the lounge area of the club and sat down on the couch. Reaper put his leg up on the table and pulled his left pant leg up, exposing the wrapping around his shin. He then pulled the pant leg back down and let his body slacken in exhaustion. Neo started to lean on Reaper while wrapping her arms around him. The two sat there like that for a few minutes before Reaper broke the silence.

"You know, I think I owe you one." Reaper stated.

Neo sat up and faced Reaper. "Oh, no. You owe me more than that." She said with faux anger.

"I'm sorry who didn't stop that blonde tank from almost killing me." Reaper shot back in a playful tone.

"Look someone else showed up and they looked like they could stop the train with just their sword." Neo said defending herself.

Reaper started to form a smirk. "So, you got scared by someone."

Neo punched Reaper in the shoulder, playfully. Reaper quickly sat up, pulled Neo into his embrace and lied back down, causing Neo to lie down on top of him. "I hate you." Neo joked.

"I love you too." Reaper said before closing his eyes to get some sleep.

After an hour or so the two fell asleep on the couch. Thankfully for them Junior's club wasn't open today so they where able to get some actual sleep. For Reaper this was the happiest he has ever been in four years. He found someone to hold on to, someone to care for, someone to love. Now he was certain never to go back to being 'The Reaper' and return to being Justinian.

* * *

Cinder sat with Mercury on one of the beds in their dorm room at Beacon. Emerald sat on the bed adjacent to them. Mercury was reading a new issue of X-Ray and Vav while Emerald sat quietly and Cinder was looking at her scroll.

"It seems our friend, Reaper just got paroled. However he hasn't spoken to anyone in our operation." Cinder said looking up from her scroll.

"So what? Lets say he doesn't want to continue with the operation, big deal." Mercury said without looking up from his comic.

"He knows whats going to happen in phase three you dipshit." Emerald said with a hint of venom christening her words.

"While yes he knows too much, but if he was going to tell he would have told the cops Emerald." Mercury shot back.

Cinder let out a small sigh. "We have to tie up loose ends. Its a shame, he was a good co-worker." She said feigning sorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Real Date

Reaper was the first to wake up shortly followed by Neo. The two exchanged a quick smile before getting up off of the couch. The club was empty with the exception of the two and Junior who was taking inventory.

"So, I owe you an actual date, have any ideas to where we should go?" Reaper asked whilst stretching.

"Well, why not here?" Neo asked. "Like you said a few days ago you and I are outlaws so we can't go anywhere really."

"True but I don't think Junior wants us to be in here." Reaper said looking back at the bartender as he was cleaning a glass.

"Why? Does he scare you?" Neo asked in a mocking tone.

Reaper grumbled to himself as he walked over to the counter which caused Neo to giggle. To Neo, an annoyed Reaper was the cutest thing she ever saw. Reaper sat on a stool in front of Junior and cleared his throat to grab his attention.

"You open yet?" Reaper asked as he leaned towards the counter.

"We will be in ten minutes but you guys can order your drinks now, if you want to." Junior said as he placed his hands on the counter.

"Get me a glass of whiskey with a few drops of vodka." Reaper said as he placed some Lien on the table and tapped it.

"Jeez do you always drink like this?" Neo asked as she sat next to Reaper.

Reaper laughed lightly. "Well my leg is still killing me so I'm using it as a pain reliever. Also I need a good wake up drink." Just as Reaper finished his sentence Junior placed the drink on the counter. Reaper took the drink and took a sip of the drink and put it back on to the counter. "That hit the spot." Reaper said to himself.

Neo took a sip from Reaper's drink. "Ugh. That's too strong." She said as she placed Reaper's drink back on to the counter. Reaper just smiled as he remembered how hard it was to spend time with Neo years ago.

**Four Years Ago**

_Justinian walked out of the conference room in the hangar with a cup of coffee. He walked over to where Neo was sleeping and shook her gently. She opened her eyes and retracted at the sight of Justinian._

"_I'm sorry" Justinian said as he slowly reached out to Neo. "I just wanted to see if you wanted coffee. I didn't mean to scare you."_

_She slowly sat up, wrapping the blanket around herself, and took the cup of coffee Justinian had with him._

"_Um, that was mine but I guess-" Justinian said before Neo handed Justinian his coffee. "Oh, I was going to make myself a new cup."_

_Neo held her hand up slowly and made a sipping motion with her hand. "You just wanted a sip?" Justinian asked, getting a nod from Neo. She then pointed to Justinian and pointed at the ground in front of her. "Am I going to stay?" Justinian asked and Neo slowly nodded._

_Justinian took a sip from his coffee and placed the cup on the ground. "I plan on staying. I don't really have anywhere else to go." After Justinian said that Neo lied back down on her mattress. _

Reaper and Neo where laughing their heads off. "Remember how Roman pissed Cinder off to the point she threw fire balls at him." Reaper said after calming his laughing down.

"Didn't it take him a month to regrow his eyebrows." Neo said before exploding into laughter, almost spilling her drink on herself.

"Yeah. He had to draw his eyebrows on every day. Ah. Man, that's why you don't make Cinder angry." Reaper said before looking at his scroll. His mode instantly changed.

"Hey." Neo said tapping Reaper on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's Cinder." Reaper said opening the message.

_'Reaper, I know that you wouldn't dare leave us. My partners fear that you are a loose end. While I fear that you are, I will give you one chance to come back to us. We'd hate to have to fire you, since you are such great asset. If you refuse I fear your beloved partner and yourself will leave Junior's as charred corpses. Don't have faith in me, look at the lounge.'_ The message read.

Reaper looked up from his scroll and scanned the whole club to ensure that it didn't look obvious. Sitting on the couch, through the sea of people that stood between the bar and the lounge, was Cinder in her signature red dress. A cold yet warm chill ran down his spine, he knew that even though Neo and himself were great fighters Cinder used dust and could easily wipe them out with ease.

"Neo, I'll be back." Reaper said getting up from his seat.

Neo grabbed his hand and stood up behind him. "I'll go with you." The two made their way through the crowd of people and sat down next to Cinder, with Reaper sitting in the middle.

"Ah, Neo, Reaper, how have you two been since our failed...mission?" Cinder asked with a smirk growing on her face. "I'm sure you two have had a great time laying low, but now I need my two best associates. Since our last plan was a disaster we need a new way to 'fix' the schools." Cinder explained.

"So when is the next meeting then?" Reaper said in defeat.

"Tomorrow. Here around noon. Keep in mind, dear Justinian, you should be careful. While I'm willing to look over your absence but others may not." Cinder responded before getting up and leaving Neo and Reaper alone.

"Well I guess we have work again." Reaper said, scratching the back of his neck.

Just as Neo opened her mouth to speak a man in an all black suit approached. "Reaper, your lucky I caught this before anyone else in the Defense Department found it. Someone took a sample of you blood and compared it to everyone in the kingdom." The man said as he handed Reaper the file and Reaper looked it over.

_Current Name: Justinian Torchwick_

_Birth Name: Justinian Branwen_

_Birth Parents: Qrow Brawnwen, Father Gabriela Cereus, Mother_

_Adopted Parents: Roman Torchwick, Stepfather._

_Blood type: O+_

_Extended Family: Raven Branwen, Aunt...Ruby Rose, Step-Cousin...Yang Xiao Long, Cousin...Tiyang Xiao Long, Uncle._

Reaper dropped the folder. He was related with two of the people who have been trying to hunt him down. His blood family was against him and someone knew this, someone had to know this.

**EDIT: I didn't realize that Qrow was Raven's brother until a few days ago while searching through the Wiki. So I changed that real fast.**

**Sorry for a four month hiatus but I had my other story and school work out the ass to deal with. On a side note I felt that the twist were Reaper was related to Ruby and Yang might have been overly hinted. Either way that's a thing. So I'm ending the hiatus and trying to reach the approaching end of the story before the start of RWBY volume 3. Finally I have spent my time working on The Liath Chronicles and surprisingly a lot of it on the history of Remnant that might not even be in the student. With all of my explanations out of the way I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Trying to Find the Truth

Reaper paces in front of the counter of Junior's Club. Ever since he woke up he has been thinking of how to find who had been lying to him about his real family. Reaper thought back to four years ago when this all started, when his mother died and when Cinder-.

"That's it." Reaper said to himself after having the revelation. "It had Cinder. She told Roman that the Schnee's were responsible for her death and turned me against the schools were my blood family was."

Reaper stopped pacing and looked around at the club. In about three hours the people who had been using him would be arriving and Reaper wanted to get back at them. The only problem was how, Cinder used dust to fight and could easily kill Reaper and he knew that she wouldn't come alone so he would have to fight multiple enemies at the same time. An idea, a very drastic and crazy idea popped into his head on that if it backfires will most likely get them killed.

"Hey, Neo." Reaper said catching the attention of the ice cream colored woman. "I need you to do something I know you won't like. I need you to help Cinder while I find out who was truly behind my mother's and maybe even your parent's death."

Neo grabbed Reaper by the shirt and pulled him to with in an inch of her face. "The hell I will." Her eyes changed colors to were both eyes became pink. "They will kill you for desertion."

"If my guess is right they'll kill me either way. I want you to be safe, find out what their new plan is and we'll end it then fade out of notoriety and live calm lives." Reaper said before placing his hand on her cheek. "I'll be fine. I'll be in contact with some good friends and I will figure this out. I need Cinder, Emerald and Mercury to focus on me while you start to pick them apart from the inside." Reaper explained before putting his other hand on Neo's cheek.

Reaper pulled her into a passionate kiss, slightly surprising her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Reaper's neck. For the two, the kiss lasted an eternity but in reality it was about minute before both broke away, needing air. Reaper hugged Neo before walking towards the exit.

* * *

After an hour drive into the outer edge of the city Reaper found himself at the hideout of an old friend. Constantine Purpura was one of Reaper's accomplices for several of his crimes. The hideout Constantine holed up in was a rundown and abandoned looking bar by the name of 'Geoff's Corner'. The bar belonged to the late criminal Geoff Ramsey who was killed by Ryan in a heist a while back. Reaper opened the door to see a deteriorating bar with tables and chairs strewn about. Reaper reached for the pistol he carried in place of Odium for now. He kept his arms down for now but walked into the bar with caution. Reaper walked over to the bar and knocked on it.

"I'll have the Coke and Rum severed with a black cherry." Reaper said loudly as he leaned on the bar.

The storage room door opened and a eighteen year old man walked out. He had purple hair with royal purple eyes and a scar under his left eye. He wore a white suit jacket over a purple t-shirt with a pair of dark purple pair of baggy jeans. In his hands was a shotgun and it was aimed at Reaper.

"Sorry, pal but we don't sell Coke and Rum." He said as he walked closer to Reaper.

"I'll have the house special, the 12 gauge whiskey." Reaper said not even turning around.

The man laughed as he lowered the shotgun. "Reaper! What a surprise. I thought you got arrested for that domestic terrorism thing like Roman."

"Constantine, you need to watch the fucking news, dipshit. You were there in Vacuo when we escaped the police department, so you know how I escaped." Reaper said as Constantine leaned against the bar next to Reaper.

"And you know how we got into that situation and what happens if Neo isn't close by to save your ass the next time you get busted? Anyways, why are you here?" Constantine asked as he placed the shotgun on the counter.

Reaper sighed as he tapped his finger on the bar. "I found out my whole life is based around a lie. I need your help to fix it and to prove that the person I believe is responsible is the right person. You remember what happened the last time that problem happened."

Constantine fell silent for a moment, remembering the event Reaper was referring to. "Yes, I remember. Alright I'm in. Should we get our 'band' back together?"

"No, last time I checked Juno and Theodora were getting married in Atlas. Also they decided to live normal lives and I think Theodora has a kid on they way." Reaper explained.

Constantine let out a chuckle. "Man why did the hot women that wanted to join us have to be lesbians. Well, I guess its just us then. So who do you think was responsible, then?"

Reaper got his scroll out and pulled up a picture of Cinder and showed it to Constantine. "Ever hear of a woman by the name of Cinder Fall?"

"No. But hot damn, she's fine. I really hope she's single." Constantine said as he examined the picture of Cinder.

"Yeah, she's hot, and by that I mean she uses fire dust and she'll flame your sorry ass like she did to Roman. Anyways I have two problems, one, she's currently at Beacon so she is currently untouchable and, two, I have no proof she was connected to my mother's death and deceived Roman and I." Reaper explained and tapped his fingers on the counter.

"I don't know were to start then."

Then an idea popped into Reaper's mind. "But I do."

* * *

Cinder entered Junior's club with Mercury and Emerald in tow. She noticed that Neo and the twins were sitting at the bar with Junior bar-tending. The three of them walked over to join the others. While they walked over Cinder smirked at the fact Reaper was nowhere to be found.

"So Neo, where's your little boyfriend?" Cinder asked as she closed in on Neo.

The girl with the ice cream motif just shrugged. Cinder grabbed Neo by the shoulder and spun her to make Neo face the criminal mastermind. She then grabbed Neo's chin, examining the facial expressions she gave off.

"He left, didn't he? And left you? Hmm, how unfortunate you two were a good couple. Now shall we discuss what to do next?" Cinder said in her normal, calm and slightly seductive tone.

* * *

Ruby was walking down the hallway when she felt her scroll buzzing. She pulled out the device and answered the call.

"Is this Ruby Rose?" A man, maybe late teens, asked.

"Uh...yes and this is?"

"The Reaper. Look before you try to, you won't be able to trace my call."

"Well, I wasn't because I don't know how to." Ruby stated before continuing. "Why are you calling me?"

"Once this call ends you'll be getting a picture that explains why you should help me. For now lets just say we share a common enemy. I need your help and if you want to save the city, you'll help me."

"But...we saved the city already, and put your boss in jail." Ruby said, confused.

Reaper chuckled. "First off, he wasn't my boss and second the real boss is still around."

Before Ruby could respond, the call ended and Ruby stood in the hallway musing over what Reaper had said. Her scroll buzzed again and she opened the picture message she got. As she read it, Ruby nearly dropped her scroll in disbelief. Reaper was Yang and her's distant cousin.

* * *

Reaper put his scroll into his pocket as he walked out of 'Geoff's Corner' with Constantine.

"So what's next?" Constantine asked as they enter Reaper's car.

"We're going to Atlas. One of Cinder's 'business' partners works in the SDC world headquarters there. I'll have a chat with him at gunpoint and then make sure he can't warn anyone allied with Cinder." Reaper explained as he started the car.

"And how are you going to manage that, genius?" Constantine sarcastically asked.

Reaper smirked. "Well the White Fang hates the Schnee's, I'm half Faunus and used to, occasionally worked with them."

"Wait, you used to work with the White Fang?"

"Lets just say I eliminated any SDC personnel or close friends to the Schnee's the White Fang couldn't." Reaper said thinking back to those missions.

"So where's Neo?"

Reaper sighed. "She's staying close to Cinder and eventually she'll help us kill Cinder. You know the old saying: 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'."

"So who is this partner we will be seeing?"

"Ryan Haywood. He's poising as the head of security in the SCD headquarters but he and Cinder are the criminal masterminds and he most likely came up with the lie about my mother." Reaper stated, feeling his hands clench his fists tighter around the steering wheel in anger.

"Do you know any contacts in Atlas that aren't close to Cinder? We'll need a place to say." Constantine voiced his concerned.

"Unfortunately, no. Besides our old friends, I doubt any of them would help us. By now I'm sure Cinder is telling them I'm a rat or something like that." Reaper explained. "So we'll have to do what we did in Mistral last year and never stay in one public place for a day."

"Well lets hope this goes better than the First Bank of Mistral incident." Constantine hoped.

Reaper's face saddened. "Yeah I really hope so too."

**Holy frick-frack! Its been nearly a year since I started this story. I haven't been uploading recently due to finals week is this week and I had a lot of work to do before my finals. So I'm really glad this story is well liked by the readers. This story is considered to be one of the best in one of the communities on the website. Anyway thank you guys so much for supporting the story and since winter break is coming up for me I should be able to post more. I'll see you guys in the next chapter which should hopefully soon**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Repent Ryan, The End is Nigh

**Who's ready for the feels that is future RWBY episodes? Not me. Regardless this is chapter fifteen of Trying to Survive and I'm RWBY-RedvBlue, the writer here saying that once this chapter is up, you'll find me in the corner whispering #YangXiaoLongDidNothingWrong2k16.**

* * *

Reaper and Constantine had been in Atlas for a day now. The two had spent all of they're time combing through the underworld for allies to help them with getting into the Schnee Dust Company HQ. Now, with the sun setting, they were heading to the 'den' of the White Fang in Atlas. The 'den' was the nickname for a bar in downtown Atlas called 'Danger Zone' where the leaders of the White Fang in Atlas frequent. Reaper had previously instructed Constantine to stay outside because humans were not allowed. However as Reaper tried to enter the bouncer had stopped him.

"No humans, now get out of here before I break your scull." The giant of a man said.

"Hey man I'm just looking for a bar that serves a crusade on the rocks." Reaper said looking at the ram Faunus.

The Faunus waved Reaper in. Reaper entered the club to see it was the same as it always was. Patrons at the bar fighting, mobsters and White Fang members in the booths with cigars and drinks, drunks blacked out on the floor and floozies strutting around the bar looking for a one night stand. Reaper made his way through patrons toward the booth farthest from the door. There sat three Faunus, a hawk Faunus with a sharp white suit with a cigar in his mouth, next to him was a wolf Faunus in a revealing red dress with similarly red hair and in front of the two was a coyote Faunus in an all black suit with midnight blue hair.

"Ah, Reaper, long time no see." The Faunus in the white suit deadpanned.

Reaper grinned slightly. "Nice to see you, Don Corleone."

"I thought you were in Vale with Adam and that Cinder. What brings you here?" The Faunus in the black suit asked.

"Personal business. There is a man that works in the SDCHQ who I want dead and I need your help." Reaper explained.

"You expect us to throw our men at the heavily defended place in Atlas for a personal vendetta. Get-" The coyote Faunus said before Reaper interrupted

"I'll lure Weiss Schnee there and you'll have two important Schnees and I'll get my target. The both of us benefit." Reaper stated.

The coyote Faunus motioned for the other two to leave. Once they left Reaper took their seat across from the man with the midnight blue hair.

"You have my complete attention."

"Azure, from what I understand the head of security, my target, constantly rides with Mr Schnee when they head off to public speeches and appearances. After the breach in Vale he'll be speaking about supplying Vale with dust tomorrow. Let's just say we'll make him take a detour. The heiress will no doubt come to save him when this is over. I'll stay long enough to help you get her too." Reaper elaborated.

"Alright, you have the White Fang support. However I want you to do me a favor. I have a loosed end I need you to take care of. I'll give you more details as the arise." Azure Nightingale said earning a nod from Reaper. "I'm glad we understand each other."

After a few minutes Reaper walked out of the bar and Constantine followed Reaper as he walked down the street. The two decided to not talk about what was going to happen till they got back to the motel they were staying at tonight. However Reaper noticed his scroll going off and retrieved it from his pocket. He saw the number recognizing it a certain red hooded huntress.

"I see you finally responded." Reaper said jokingly.

"_First of, why did you tell me this and what you want with me and my sister?"_ Ruby asked, clearly angered.

"Well, I feel you have the right to know and you and you team will help me and I'll help you." Reaper stated, frankly.

"_And what would you need help with, robbing more people?!"_

Reaper laughed at the response he had gotten. "No, no, no. As I said last time, we have a common enemy. Oh, please tell, the heiress she should see her father before the White Fang attacks. I'll help you there, then you'll help me in the near future."

"_Why the hell should Weiss or myself trust you, a criminal?"_ Ruby said now even more furious than before.

"Fine, don't trust me. I'll give you till tomorrow before my deal expires, the same day Mr Schnee is making a public appearance. Also tell anyone and the heiress and the White Fang traitor you're harboring will not live to see eighteen, I'll make sure of it." Reaper stated before ending the call on her.

"So I don't get it why are you telling the huntresses about the attack?" Constantine inquired.

"Well, the the huntresses and the White Fang will fight each other giving us the opportunity to get Ryan and disappear." Reaper explained to his friend.

"Well what about the two that are your family?" Constantine raised a good point.

"They're family, I won't hurt them. We'll leave them alone and disappear to some village in fuck all nowhere."

One thing Reaper knew how to do was plan a murder. He's done it numerous times before and never had a problem with it. However he knew if the huntresses found out he was using them to kill someone they would turn on him before he could ever get to Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. So the plan would be tricky and if anything went wrong the whole plan would turn south real quick and would find himself in the middle of two people who would either want him dead or captured. The plan was he and the huntresses would wait for the White Fang to attack first and as they fought off the White Fang he would take Ryan into the nearby sewer system and find out the truth. Then terminate him so Ryan could never tell Cinder that Reaper was hunting them down.

* * *

Ruby had finally convinced her team and Ozpin to go to Atlas and why Team RWBY should work with Reaper. However she left out a few details, that Reaper was related to her and Yang and that they would have to help him later. Ruby had a new idea growing in her mind, once they staved off the White Fang they would capture Reaper. Her teammates had suggested it but she never gave her two cents on the idea but know started agreeing with the idea. He killed, stole and nearly killed Weiss. On the other hand, he was family and maybe, just maybe, he would become remorseful of his crimes and become good but she knew that the idea was a long shot. Now as the airship was heading to the kingdom of Atlas she nudged Weiss, who was trying to sleep.

"What Ruby?"

"Going back to Yang's and yours idea that we should...'stab him in the back' as you put it." Ruby said, pausing to gather her thoughts. "I'm starting to agree with you guys. I mean he is a criminal."

"While I agree with the fact he is a criminal, maybe he is trying to atone for what he has done. Like what I'm doing. I say after we save your father Weiss, we try to get him to join us." Blake suggested.

Yang sighed a disagreeing sigh. "Blake, you were fighting for what you thought was right. He just a murdering criminal, he has no morals and cares for no one." Yang then placed her headphones back on and shut out the conversation.

Yang was the hardest teammate to convince to work with a former enemy. When Ruby first suggested it Yang shattered the door of their room in anger. However the only way Yang would agree was when Ruby said that they would be saving Weiss's father from certain death. Yang only wanted this to be over and that Reaper would be killed in the cross fire. This man tried to kill Weiss, was a criminal that brought Grimm to the city and, in her eyes, was an evil person.

* * *

Neo dispised this plan. She wanted to be with Reaper and help him as he did so many times in the past for her. But she trusted his judgment and followed the plan. For the better and worse parts of four years Reaper and her had worked together on everything and never were this far apart. However Neo, being herself, had masked any emotions other than the joy of fighting and working with Cinder. She went back to her normal routine of not speaking and staying somewhat out of sight from anyone besides Cinder and her 'team'. Neo normally stayed in the room looking over the reports Cinder and Mercury come up with about the potential targets. Once a piece of information on Reaper came up but it was saying he was in Vacuo not in Atlas like he actually was. Regardless she tried her best to hid any involvement with Reaper. However, one benefit of the plan was that the more time she spends with Cinder, Emerald and Mercury, the more she learned their daily schedules and learned how easy it would be to kill them discretely. She knew that Reaper would be the one to who would want to kill them so she tried to keep her mind off of that. Currently she was looking at the file of Yang Xiao Long, the huntress she faced off against on the train a few days ago. She still couldn't believe that Yang was the cousin of Justinian, or Reaper, depending on who you asked. One thing puzzled Neo, why no one of the Xiao Long-Branwen family was ever around when Reaper's mother, Qrow Branwen's second wife and twin brother to Raven Branwen who was Yang's mother, died. That was something Neo decided to find out and to do that she needed to find complete files on Qrow which meant breaking into General Ironwood's ship or Headmaster Ozpin's office.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The Truth...Burns

Reaper stood in a back alley that was close to the route the SDC motorcade would be taking, leaning against a wall as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Something didn't sit right with in him, trusting the people he had once tried to kill. He knew that the Schnee heiress and Yang would be the first people to try to stab him in the back followed by Blake then, last, would be Ruby. Hell, he was possible the closest person to killing Weiss Schnee ever. Now he would have to use them and the White Fang to get one man to prove Cinder was responsible for his mother's death. However, something else stirred fear with in him, Adam Taurus. If he found out Reaper lead the White Fang into a trap and worked with a deserter, Blake, and a Schnee against them he'll become a bigger target especially if Adam found out that Reaper turned against Cinder. However he knew that in the end when Cinder, Emerald and Mercury are dead it would be well worth it.

Something else didn't sit right with him about how quiet it was. Like the calm before the largest shit storm in recorded history. Reaper looked out at the street to see a handful of people walking down the street. None of them were the huntresses or White Fang soldiers. Just average people going about their business. However that's when Reaper noticed something on the roof of the building across from him, a person. As he looked more at the person he was it was a White Fang soldier with a sniper rifle.

"Oh shit, this will be interesting." Reaper mumbled to himself.

He soon heard the sound of multiple vehicles approaching from behind him. He turned around and peeked the corner to see the motorcade slowly making its way down the street.

"Good timing." Reaper said to himself.

As the first car passed over the manhole in the middle of the street it slid open, revealing Constantine and Reaper's escape plan. Constantine placed an explosive device on the car as it passed over. With in seconds the car exploded and the whole motorcade stopped. Then a semi-truck with a trailer slammed into the last vehicle, trapping the other vehicles in the middle. White Fang soldiers began pouring out of the building and the trailer of the semi-truck. Reaper pulled Odium and aimed it at the fourth car, which he knew contained Ryan and the Schnee patriarch. Reaper aimed at the rear end of the car and fired. The explosion sent the car flipping forward, landing on the top of the third car. If Reaper wanted Ryan, now was the time. Reaper ran out into the street towards the car. As he ran out several guards crawled out of the two cars. The first one that got to his feet was blown back by a shot from Odium as well as the next two. However one had got up and drew his pistol and shot at Reaper, who easily dodged the bullets. Reaper pulled Death off of his back and sliced at the man's head, which flew off. Reaper walked over to the door of the car that carried his target. He opened the door seeing Ryan hanging from his seat, unconscious. Reaper used the edge of Death's blade to cut off his seat belt and dragged Ryan out of the car.

"I guess you don't have the guts to kill me." President Schnee said in a groan.

Reaper laughed. "If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead now. Anyways you're not my target."

As Reaper began to drag Ryan to the manhole, he saw Team RWBY closing in. Thankfully Constantine ran up and helped Reaper drag Haywood into the sewers. As Reaper went to close the manhole someone picked it up and threw it. Reaper let go of the ladder at the same time and aimed Odium up. Seeing that it was Ruby he smiled before firing, blasting Ruby back. Reaper landed at the bottom of the ladder and ran down the sewer where Constantine went down with Ryan. However Ruby followed him down into the sewer. Reaper stopped and turned around when he noticed that Ruby had followed him.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked. "I though you were on our side, the good guys?"

"I'm on my own side. I don't give a damn about being on your side. Being on the side of the family that was never there for me or my mom as she died. Now run away before you end up like others who tried to stop me." Reaper said as he holstered Odium and readied Death.

"No, I will stop you and Torchwick before you do anymore damage." Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose.

"So be it." Reaper said before he ran at Ruby.

Ruby used her semblance to fly passed Reaper and stopped behind him. Reaper turned around swinging Death at Ruby but the blade narrowly missed the Huntress. Ruby flipped back and started firing at Reaper. Reaper ran to his right towards the wall, jumped off the wall and kicked Ruby in the side of the face. Ruby staggered to her right a bit before regaining her balance. As Reaper ran at Ruby she swung Crescent Rose at Reaper's feet, who simple jumped over it. Reaper quickly drew Odium and shot it at Ruby sending her to the wall on the other side of the tunnel. Ruby quickly got back on to her feet and readied Crescent Rose. Reaper just smiled as he put away Odium. The two charged at each other with their scythes trailing behind them. Both swung at the same time causing both blades to hook. Both Reaper and Ruby tugged on their weapon to break loose. Reaper swung his scythe to his right which caused Ruby to lose her grip on Crescent Rose and sent her weapon flying into the wall. Reaper ran at her and kicked Ruby in the gut, causing her to stumble back. Reaper walked up to her and kicked her again, this time she fell onto the ground.

"W-why? What do you get out of this?" Ruby said as she got onto her hands and knees.

"It's not about what I get, its about keeping what I have left." Reaper said as he kicked Ruby in the ribs. " Now stay down and you won't end up in a six foot deep hole." Reaper said as he began to walk away.

"And what would you be keeping then?" Ruby asked as she got into a kneeling position.

"My life, the lives of the people I care most about." Reaper said as he disappeared into the shadows.

Ruby tried to stand up but she fell back to the ground in pain.

"Ruby!" Yang called out as she and Blake ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. He got away." Ruby said as Yang help her to her feet.

"Well, Ruby we have good news. Weiss's father is okay and the White Fang retreated." Yang said in hopes of cheering her sister up.

* * *

Reaper and Constantine had reached their exit point, a maintenance tunnel that lead to the surface. Once they reached the surface they found Constantine's car and got in. Reaper sat in the back with Ryan, who was still out cold. The car took off for their hideout, Lil J's Getaway, a cub that went out of business. Once they got to the empty club they dragged Ryan out of the car and into the bar. Constantine grabbed a chair and pulled it into the back room. Reaper placed Ryan in the chair and left to find some rope. As Reaper left the room, Ryan began to come to.

"My head is killing me." Ryan mumbled holding his head in his hands.

"It'll get worse soon." Constantine said as he leaned against the door.

Ryan looked up with a puzzled look. "And you are?"

"I'm a good friend of Justinian Torchwick." Constantine stated.

Ryan began to laugh. "There is now way _he_ of all people could pull this off."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Constantine stepped away from the door and it opened. Reaper entered the room with a devilish grin.

"Constantine, hold him in place, I couldn't find any rope." Reaper said and his friend did what he was told. "Now you can make this easy on yourself and tell me what I want to know or I can beat the shit out of you that you'll look like you went skydiving without a parachute."

"You know, I never thought you would have the guts to turn against Cinder and myself. I'm impre-" Ryan got out before Reaper punched him in the jaw.

"I'm going to make this simple for you, I ask a question, you give an answer. If I don't like that answer, we've got a problem and if we have a problem, you have a problem." Reaper said as he cracked his knuckles. "Now, you was responsible for my mother's death?"

"That's what this is about, your mother? Fine, you want to know? Cinder was the one who exposed her to the virus. She needed pawns, and you and your moronic father fit the role perfectly." Ryan said with a smirk. "Too bad you don't have much time left."

* * *

Cinder walked down the empty street accompanied by Mercury and Emerald. The three of them stopped, looking at the building in front of them, Lil J's Getaway.

"Are you sure he's here?" Emerald asked.

Mercury looked at his scroll and looked at Cinder and Emerald. "He is here alright."

Cinder walked closer to the building with an evil grin. She held out her hand at her side and fire sparked in her palm. "Make sure no one gets out."

* * *

Reaper froze as his semblance kicked in. Reaper dove to his right taking Constantine with him. As he dove, a hailstorm of bullets flew into the room striking everything. Ryan dove to his left just in time to escape the bullets. He ran to the door and made a hasty escape.

"Shit! Did you check him for a wire!?" Reaper yelled as he drew Odium.

"No, I thought that was your job!" Constantine yelled back as he reached into his suit coat, pulling out a shotgun.

The two of them moved to the door and entered the main bar area. Reaper ran over to a table and flipped to it's side while Constantine got behind the bar counter. The door flew open narrowly taking off Reaper's head. Emerald stormed in already shooting at Constantine and running to her right. Mercury came in, running straight for Constantine. Reaper popped up and shot at him, to find the round went right through him.

"Son of a-" Reaper got out before Mercury kicked the table reaper was behind, sending him and the table back.

Reaper collided with the wall of booze behind the counter and fell onto his knees. Constantine quickly stood up and shot the shotgun at Mercury. The floor around him exploded sending Mercury flying straight up and into the ceiling. Reaper got up and fired Odium at Mercury as he fell down, sending him flying out the window at the front of the club. Unknown to Constantine a bright red and orange vortex formed under him and grew brighter. Once he saw it, it was too late. A column of fire erupted from the vortex, consuming him and barely missed Reaper. The column soon disappeared, revealing nothing left of Constantine Purpura. Reaper stared at the charred portion of the club were his good friend once was, distraught. Before he or his semblance could react, Mercury's boot collided with his face. Reaper fell to the floor, knocked out. Mercury and Emerald started to drag him to Cinder when they heard people approaching.

"It sounded like the shooting came from here." The voice of a small and innocent soul said.

The three criminals looked at each other and all unconsciously decided to leave him and disappear. They all ran to the back of the club and exited through the emergency exit door. Reaper lay on the floor unconscious as Team Ruby entered the club.

"What happened here?" Blake asked as she walked around the area.

"I don't know." Yang said as she looked at the charred wall and floor.

Ruby walked over to Reaper and rolled him over. She saw that he was still breathing, still alive. Weiss stood behind Ruby looking at the criminal, who lay on the floor out cold.

"Are we done here?" Weiss asked, clearly disgusted by Reaper's mere presence.

* * *

To Reaper everything was fuzzy, out of focus and dull when he regained consciousness. Again he found himself bound to a chair but still extremely disoriented. The more time he stayed conscious the less blurry and dull everything came. As he sat trying to get everything back into focus, a door opened and someone walked up to Reaper and the table in front of him. Reaper could only make out the man's black hair with some streaks of gray, the white and gray dress shirt with a black collar.

"Who are you, another dipshit detective?" Reaper asked as he stared at the man, tying to focus on him.

"No, I'm not. Nor am I any of Ironwood's men or the police. I'm Qrow Branwen. Apparently I'm your real father."

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of activity but my laptop had a problem and I had to take it in to get fixed. But thankfully next week I have spring break and will have all of the time to write. So...yeah. I guess that I'll see you guys next time in the next chapter of Trying to Survive.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Broken Family

**I have a feeling you guys will like this chapter. I know I really had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you guys will like it too.**

* * *

Reaper sat staring at the man who just claimed to be his biological father. The man reeked of booze and seemed to carry a 'who gives a fuck' attitude. Reaper slowly began to chuckle which caused Qrow raised an eyebrow as he laughed.

"My mother would never even look at a sorry drunkard, such as yourself." Reaper stated.

"Well I hate to break it to you, _sonny_, but I am." Qrow said, frankly. "Look-"

"Shut the hell up you drunk. Do you know what the hell me and my mother endured while you weren't there. Oh, and I looked more into the rest of my 'family' and found out your sister left her daughter too. I guess abandoning your child is genetic." Reaper said before Qrow smacked him.

"I never abandoned you, your mother divorced me and told me to stay away. I was constantly on missions and hardly had time for your mother or you, so she divorced me and remarried someone who could be there. She did you a favor, you had two parents to raise you. Ruby and Yang grew up with just their father and me occasionally."

"Oh, yeah she did me a favor." Reaper said sarcastically. "If my real father was there when my mom fell extremely ill, I wouldn't have become so obsessed with saving my last biological parent and rob people to try to save her. No support from you guys by the way, as if we dropped of the face of the planet. Roman and I wouldn't be criminals, I would be a Huntsman and be along side my cousins if you would have put aside some time from your life to be a father." Reaper finished, nearly yelling.

The two sat in silence, staring each other down. Neither of them willing to speak first. Unknown to both of them, Ruby and Yang were behind the one way mirror watching this all unfold.

"Then why are you a criminal then, kiddo." Qrow asked as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Its the only thing I knew how to do that ensured my survival. We started being criminals because we needed the money, then, once my mother died, it became our means of paying back the world for the hell we endured. Because it was the only thing we knew, to lie, to cheat and to steal our way to better life." Reaper said, leaning forward. "And if you think that I'll think of you or your nieces or your sister as family, Hell will freeze over first."

* * *

Qrow just silently got up and left the room. The child he wished to raise wasn't that man. Qrow hated that his wife divorced him and took his son but couldn't do anything about it. In fact that was the reason he started to drink, then his sister leaving and Summer dying finally put the nail in the coffin. Qrow became someone else and drank his feelings away within the five years between losing his son and Summer dying.

Reaper was always told his real dad was hardly around and he always took that in a negative way, that he was having affairs or drinking, and viewed his birth father as a horrible person. When he was young, Reaper would fight kids who brought up his dad. Reaper always viewed as Roman as his real father and Roman viewed Reaper as his own kid.

From behind the mirror, Yang began to realize that Reaper was a broken man from a broken family. She began to feel sympathy towards a man she once though of as evil. She could only imagine what it was like to lose both parents, the anger and sadness that would build up from the pain of losing them.

* * *

Ruby saw Qrow enter the room she and her sister were in. Qrow just sighed as he sat down in a chair and just stared blankly. "I can't reach him." He said with no emotion what so ever.

"Maybe he's too far gone to help him." Said the unlikeliest of people. Yang and Qrow turned to Ruby, the young Huntress-in-training who wanted to help everyone, who just spoke. "I mean, just...look at him."

* * *

Reaper was staring at the floor when the door opened again. This time it was General Ironwood, who sat down in the seat in front of Reaper.

"Sixteen counts of armed robbery, twenty counts of murder, twenty-six counts of theft, two counts of grand theft auto, two counts of domestic terrorism, one count of attempted murder, and numerous counts of being an accessory to a crime. I've totaled that to either nearly thirty life sentences or the death sentence." Ironwood said looking up from the file he had in his hands. "Or you could give us some information and you'll serve less time and avoid the death sentence."

Reaper just stared blankly at the general. "I'll accept on two conditions. One, you reduce the sentence on Roman Torchwick, two, you pardon my friend."

"Who is your friend?" Ironwood asked.

"Neapolitan, she had hardly anything to do with all of this." Reaper said, hoping to spare Neo of any of the blame.

Ironwood looked through his scroll until he came across the picture of Neo. "Is this her?" Reaper nodded. "Alright, you have my word that Roman's sentence will be reduced and your friend will be pardoned. Now please begin talking."

Reaper began with when his mother fell ill and when he and Roman turned to being criminals. Then he went on to how Roman was contacted by Cinder and they and Neo were brought in. He then started to give names, dates, locations and he told him about the end plan. Finally he told him that he felt that the true end game was unknown to him, Torchwick or Neo. He even told Ironwood that the White Fang was being forced to work with Cinder. And as Reaper talked Qrow, Ruby and Yang were also listening from behind the one way mirror. All of them sat silent as Reaper continued giving Ironwood information. After another ten minutes he was finished telling Ironwood what he knew.

"So I guess its a lone cell with the key thrown away for me?" Reaper asked himself, completely devoid of emotions.

"Thank you for helping us." Ironwood said as he got up and left.

Reaper sat by himself waiting to be moved to a jail cell here in Atlas or one in Vale or even a cell on board of one of Ironwood's airships. However the door opened and Qrow walked in again. He sat down in front of Reaper and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're not as emotionally disconnected as I thought." Qrow said, causing Reaper to look up.

"The hell do you want?" Reaper asked, angrily.

"You know, you...you, still have a heart. You care about some people. Look I wasn't there all those years ago, something I can't change, but I never stopped thinking about you growing up without me, it killed me inside. Your mother, however was there for you and raised you and she did it right. Even as a murderer you still care for your step-father and _close_ friend. Do you think your mother would approve of what you've become."

"What right do you have to bring her into this!?" Reaper yelled. "Why are you trying so hard to become my family? I've survived this long without you guys."

"Am I wrong?" Qrow said as he stood up. "Would she be happy of you? And I'm trying to be your father after not being there for you. After not being there when you needed me, when you stopped being Justinian or even when those bastard humans cut off your fox ears." Qrow stated, his eyes tearing up. "All I want is my son, the one fate robbed me of."

"I am not who I was. Anyways I'm off to a lone cell with the key thrown away, my fate is sealed." Reaper said, unemotionally.

"I could talk to Ozpin, he'll most likely give you a second chance." Qrow said calmly.

"Even if that was possible, nothing I could do could wash away what I have done." Reaper spoke again without emotion.

"Anyways it isn't just me who wants you to be forgive us and be a part of the family, Ruby and Yang want their cousin that they never knew existed." Qrow said.

"Don't lie to me. Yang I know couldn't wait to throw me in jail and Ruby would throw me jail because its 'the right this to do.' None of you guys actually care, so stop acting, you already have the information you need." Reaper stated as he slumped back into his chair.

"So you would rather spend the rest of your life in an empty cell without the people you love." Qrow retorted. "Without the _person_ you love. How do you think...what was her name...Neo is going live her life with you rotting away in jail?"

The room fell silent again. Qrow had raised a point Reaper never thought about. If Neo got pardoned and he went to jail, who would she have to be there for her? No one. He would be abandoning her just as he thought Qrow did.

"While you may not forgive me for what I did, both of them need you, just as you needed me. Don't abandon them." Qrow added before waiting for Reaper's response. "After all, you wanted to be a Huntsman but that opportunity was stolen from you. Now all that you lost, your father, the ability to become a Huntsman is back."

"Mom was right." Reaper said. "I shouldn't have been a criminal. No, my mother wouldn't be proud of what I have become but nothing I can do can atone for my crimes. No one would trust me even if I went to Ozpin." Reaper added.

Qrow laughed. "To be fair, hardly anyone knows who The Reaper is. You could go back to being Justinian Branwen, your real name."

"Then I want to talk to Ozpin. I still need to get back at Cinder and her friends." Reaper stated.

Qrow smiled, he finally had his son back. Qrow nodded and turned to leave but stopped when he heard Reaper speak.

"I'm not doing this for you or your family." Reaper stated.

"I know." Qrow said as he left the room.

* * *

After hours of waiting, Ozpin finally entered with Ironwood behind him. "So, Justinian Torchwick, or do you prefer Justinian Branwen, you wish to repay the world for your crimes?"

"That and take down the people who used me and my step father and killed my mother." Reaper replied.

"Ozpin, are you sure this is a smart idea?" Ironwood asked.

Ozpin ignored Ironwood for now. "So you want to become a Huntsman?" Reaper nodded in response. "Okay, but the general and myself will be watching you, very closely mind you, to make sure you're not doing anything that a Huntsman wouldn't."

"Ozpin." Reaper said, gaining the attention of the Headmaster. "I want my friend to also attend Beacon."

"Would this be the same friend that you asked to be pardoned?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes it is. The both of us were used and don't want to be entangled with Cinder anymore." Reaper explained.

"She too will be watched very closely. If we find out that either of you are continuing to do anything against any of the kingdoms or the schools, Ironwood and myself will make sure you will live the rest of your days in a prison cell" Ozpin said, earning protests from Ironwood about accepting both of them.

"I understand, but we both want a second chance at life." Reaper added.

"Then the both of you are now students at Beacon." Ozpin stated.

"Oh, one last thing, I'll need a way to get her away from Cinder and her partners." Reaper added.

"I take it, she is the fourth member on their 'team'?" Ozpin asked, getting a nod from Reaper. "That is one of the things that Ironwood, Qrow, myself and you will have to discuss. After all we need your help to stop them before their plan can unfold."

"All I need is a phone call." Reaper stated.

* * *

Neo sat in the empty dorm room, sharpening the blade of her weapon. Cinder, Mercury and Emerald left for Atlas to track down Reaper. She told Cinder that she wasn't going with them because she had feelings for him and wouldn't be able to kill him. She was getting ready for when they came back to kill them all. She knew that they wouldn't return without killing him and she would avenge Reaper, if it was the last thing she would do. However she noticed her scroll buzzing and answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Neo?" Reaper asked. "Has Cinder and the other returned to Vale?"

"Justinian, are you okay? Where are you?" Neo asked.

"I'm fine. Neo go to Junior's bar or Geoff's Corner or find any place to lay low. I'm heading back to Vale. You need to hide from Cinder and her people now." Reaper said quickly.

"What the hell happened?" Neo asked.

"You and I have a way out of Cinder's plan but first you need to hide somewhere they will not look for you. I'll be back in Vale by sun set." Reaper replied before he ended the call.

Neo quickly gathered her stuff up and headed for the landing pad. She calmly walked past the crowds of students and made her way to the other side of the school grounds. However as she approached the landing pad, an airship landed and was disembarking its passengers. Near the front of the crowd of people was Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. Cinder looked at Neo with a devilish smirk as Neo's eyes widened in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Cracks in the Glass

* * *

**Ugh...I hate trying to write multiple stories at the same time with a messed up sleep schedule, that tends to cause problems. Plus going on a trip didn't really help either.**

* * *

Reaper sat in an empty room of the airship and pulled out his scroll. There is one thing he needed to know was what would be the next move by Cinder and the White Fang. He dialed in a number and waited for the person to answer it.

"Who is this? Identify yourself." The person on the other line spoke.

"MacRua, its Reaper."

"I shouldn't be talking to you after that stunt you pulled in Atlas. However, I'm starting to lose faith in Adam and him working with a fucking Human. And with how many people we lost in Vale, I think they have the idea we're expendable. What do ya need son."

"What is the White Fang's next move?"

"And why should I do that?"

"You still owe me after what happened in Menagere." Reaper said in a commanding voice.

"Easy son, alright, there has been little change from the plan we had before, lad. Roman will gain control of the Atlas tech and the White Fang will lead an attack on the academy." MacRua said. "Look, I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone I told you this, mate."

"Don't worry, Mac, I won't." Reaper said before the call was ended.

Reaper and MacRua were old 'friends' and went back. Back to a time Reaper tries to forget.

* * *

_Menagere_

_Three years ago_

* * *

_Justinian sat on the roof overlooking a hotel. He wore his signature pare of shades, the now tattered brown leather jacket, worn gray t-shirt and faded jeans. He held in his hands a high caliber sniper rifle. Next to him sat a man in a dark red dress shirt, a pair of clean gray slacks and a pair of bitch black dress shoes. His hair was long, combed back and russet in color, his eyes were black with a tint of red in them. He was Patrick MacRua, White Fang Contractor. Contractors were special White Fang members, who hired and supervised mercenary assassins and usually trained them to be White Fang Assassins one day. They had a rep for turning loose cannon hired guns into the most methodical and lethal silent killers know in the White Fang. And one day Justinian, now know as The Reaper or just Reaper, would be as well._

"_They're leaving the area." MacRua said. _

_Reaper brought the sniper rifle up and aimed it forward. A hundred feet in front of him was the hotel and his target, the young heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee. He placed the cross hairs over the heart of the girl and started to breathe in slowly and exhale slowly. The more he looked at her the more he found it harder to squeeze the trigger. She was only one year younger that him and wasn't responsible for any of the pain inflicted on the Faunus. In a split second decision, he moved the cross hairs off of Weiss, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. When he opened them he saw Eis Schnee, mother of Weiss laid dead on the floor_

"_What the hell, she wasn't the target!" MacRua, half yelled._

"_I didn't mean to kill her and I can't kill someone who had nothing to do with it!" Reaper shouted back._

"_You're on your own." MacRua said before jumping over the side of the building and just disappeared._

_Reaper ran to the other side of the roof and jumped on to the next roof top. He then ran down the stairs on the side of the building and into the street. He ran into a nearby alley and hid behind a dumpster. However several men dressed in White Fang uniforms surrounded him._

_One hour later_

_Reaper had been beaten and was taken before Cinder for the real punishment because Cinder had told the White Fang he would be able to kill the Schnee heiress and now she would make sure he paid for making her look foolish and for him failing. Reaper looked weary up at Cinder as two White Fang members held his arms up. _

"_There is always a price for failure." Cinder said as she walked over to a nearby table and grabbed a knife. "And I hope this is the last time I have to resort to such...drastic measures."_

_Reaper had no energy to plead, but had the energy to scream loudly as a knife was taken to his fox ears. Neo, who sat patiently in the other room teared up hearing the horrific screams that filled the whole building. And she would never unhear those blood curdling screams and Reaper would never forget the pain nor the fear of failing Cinder Fall._

* * *

Reaper snapped himself out of the painful memory and left the room. He entered the room where he was supposed to sleep in and collapsed on the bed, and did something he hasn't done in years, cry. He was cut, beaten, taken advantage of and used by people who he never trusted nor liked. During this moment of weakness, he remembered what he had to do right after that in order to stay alive.

* * *

_Vale_

_Three years ago (Two months after the Menagere incident)_

* * *

_Reaper stood in front of Cinder with fear flowing through his body. Cinder called him in but never said what for, so he assumed the worst._

"_Please relax. I have no wishes to harm you as long as you obey me." Cinder said as she placed her hand on Reaper's cheek._

"_I..I understand." Reaper said, shakily. _

"_I hope so. I asked for you to be here to discuss a problem. It seems your dear Miss Victoria Caesar found out about our operation. She must have followed you. However she escaped our guards, but hasn't alerted authorities yet. I rather not wait to find out if she does. So you fix this mess...or it will be more than your ears I'll take." Cinder said with a sinister smirk._

_Reaper was horrified. He loved Victoria and they had been dating for a year now. On the other hand he knew if he didn't kill her, both of them would be dead._

"_I...I'll...I'll do it." Reaper said with tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_Not just her, the whole family must...go too. And burn the place, we wouldn't want to leave any evidence that you did it." Cinder added. She was enjoying this, watching an innocent (ish) soul turn to a black void._

_Reaper only nodded. He turned around and left the room._

_Thirty minutes later_

_Reaper had arrived at the house of his girlfriend armed with only the knife Cinder used to cut his Faunus ears off, still stained with his blood due to never being washed. He had tears filling his eyes and his hands shook fiercely. It was night and no light in the house was on meaning they were all asleep. He walked up to the door, found the spare key they hid in the plant near by and opened it. He walked towards he couch in the living room, were Victoria's father slept. Her father would be the easiest due to Reaper hating him and him not agreeing with Victoria dating Reaper. Also he was a sergeant in the Vale Police Department and he thought it would be him who would discover Reaper's criminal activities. Reaper quickly and nearly emotionless glided the knife over his throat. He walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom was where Victoria's mother slept. She was a nice woman but Reaper had to do it. Reaper just stabbed her in the heart and exited. Then as much as his mind and heart told him not to he entered Victoria's room walked over to her placed his hand over her mouth and slowly and with a shaky hand, cut across her throat._

"_Its just you or both of us. Its just you or both of us." He said over and over again until she stopped moving and the blood stopped flowing._

_He removed his hand and slowly shuffled out of the room. He went back down stairs, entered the kitchen and pulled the stove out and cut the gas line. And as he walked out he struck a match and threw it into the house and bolted into the night, never turning his head back as the house erupted into flames._

_When Reaper returned he handed Cinder the knife, still dripping with blood._

"_Its...over they're all gone." Reaper replied with no emotion left what so ever. "D-did __I do the r-right thing, right?"_

"_Yes, Reaper, you did the right thing." Cinder said as she caressed his cheek. "We're doing the right thing."_

* * *

Reaper jolted up with a shaky breath. He had fallen asleep and woke up from the nightmare he had once lived through. His breath was still shaky and ragged, he was actually having a breakdown. His guilt finally caught up with him. Every face of everyone he has killed flashed before him which caused him to cry loudly and flail wildly. The door to his room opened and a handful of people rushed in, including Qrow and Ruby. As they got close to him he grabbed Ruby and looked directly at her. The only words he could utter were: 'please forgive me' over and over until the sedatives set in and he fell back into his dreams.

* * *

Neo used the same technique she used against the mysterious woman and vanished. She knew she couldn't win in a fight against all three of them. She knew best option would be to wait for Reaper to return. Cinder was the main reason the fight was stacked against her, she had half of the powers of a Maiden. She knew Mercury and Emerald she could take out with ease but a ready Cinder would be impossible. Neo had transported herself into town and she ran for the industrial district for a good hiding spot. She would lure them into coming after her and slowly pick them off. Or at least wait them out.

* * *

Reaper was placed in the med bay of the airship with Ruby, Yang and Qrow watching over him with the doctor who was tasked with monitoring him. Reaper was still out and wouldn't be up for a while.

"What happened?" Yang asked as she sat down in a chair next to Qrow.

"Mental breakdown. His mind couldn't handle what he had done and all of it came out at once. And after looking at his complete record, I can understand why." Qrow replied.

"Will he be okay?" Ruby asked.

Qrow took a moment to reply. "No. He has to live with the guilt for the rest of his life." Qrow then took a swig from his flask. "That or the guilt will consume him and he'll either drink his sorrows away or...end it with a gun in the mouth."

"That's not funny." Ruby and Yang said in unison.

"I hate to say it but its true." The doctor said from Reaper's bedside. "A nervous breakdown of this size will leave a profound affect on Mister Torchwick's mind, leading to depression. He may become unstable and have more breakdowns later in life. We don't know how well his mind will be when he comes to."

All three of them said nothing in response as they observed Reaper. None of them would have guessed that this would have happened.

* * *

**Well, that wraps up this chapter. The human mind can only handle so much guilt before it snaps by the way. So eventually he would snap so I decided now would be the greatest time to do it. Also I decided to end the hiatus after losing followers meaning you guys don't like the long wait. Anyways this chapter is finished and I'm out. I'll see you later.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Fight and Preparing for Flight

* * *

**First thing to address, I've hit 100 followers! Thank you all for the support you've given me over the life of this story. Second, sorry for the long break I'm now a Senior in high school but now (Second Semester) I'm taking half days which means more free time. Hopefully I'll be able to upload more regularly**

**One final note, is that I had not originally expected this story to be as 'popular' as I had expected and I had planned for only a few more chapters but given that you guys like it, would you like me to make the story even longer? Tell me what you think. Now with all of that out of the way, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Neo used the industrial district to hide from Cinder and her two 'students'. While Neo could off Emerald and Mercury with some ease, Cinder had half of a maiden's power and Neo knew she couldn't take Cinder in a stand up fight. With time and quick strikes she might be able whittle Cinder down but that would be a difficult task for Neo. Currently, she was trying to lure Emerald into a trap to make sure she didn't use her illusion semblance in a fight. Neo used an old car manufacture plant as her point for an ambush. It had a lot of places for the petite woman to hide that her taller opponents wouldn't be able to get to. She was in a vent, waiting for Emerald to enter the building to get the drop on her.

* * *

Reaper woke up with a groan, his head hurt and he just felt like he went ten rounds with freight train. He scanned his surroundings, finding out he was laying in the bed in the room he was using while he was on the airship. Then it all hit him once more, the names and faces of the people he killed and he remembered the breakdown he had. He then noticed that in the chair closest to the door sat a passed out Qrow with a flask in his limp hand that rested on his lap. Reaper grabbed the flask and took a swig out of it. There was one thing that he would agree that is common between the two, is their love of whiskey. Reaper grabbed his duster, put it on and walked out of the room.

Walking down the hallway towards him was Ruby Rose, with Yang in tow. Reaper let out a sigh before turning away and heading down the hallway.

"Hey, wait up." Ruby called out as the two sisters picked up their pace.

Reaper continued at his pace finding it futile to try to get away from them. The two quickly caught up to him and walked along side him.

"What happened?" Ruby asked with visible concern.

"Why the hell do you care?" Reaper replied coldly.

Yang's eyes turned to a bright red as she turned and slammed her cousin against the wall. "What in the world is your problem?! We're concerned about you and you keep brushing us off! We were raised to never to turn your back on family!"

Reaper brought his hands up and swatted away the brawler's arms. "We are not family. I don't care if we share blood, you're nothing to me."

Yang slammed him harder into the wall. "Yes, we are. Whether you like it or not, we are your family. Enough of this tough guy facade. We weren't there in the past but we're here now. Just let us help you."

"I don't need your help. I'm fine without you guys.

"No you are not. When you had your break down you looked at me and asked for forgiveness. Why are you still pushing us away?" Ruby asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I wasn't asking you for forgiveness. That was for the one person I killed and knew had no part in the shit I went through. I murdered my last girlfriend when I should have left that bitch Cinder and continued to work for myself, Roman and Neo. I could have left to Vacuo where I have friends who could help me vanish. Instead I let myself become a pawn for people who would have killed us when they were done. I did see the other people whom I killed in cold blood but I didn't feel too bad about what I did." Reaper explained as he moved Ruby's hand from him.

The two sisters stayed silent. "I've damn near forgotten that day until now. That's what got to me finally was realizing I didn't have to kill her. I don't need your family, I have my own." He then pushed Yang back and walked down the hall.

* * *

Neo watched as the mint haired woman walk directly under her. She knew this would be the perfect time to strike. However, she spotted Emerald near the exit of the building with her hand to her head.

"Clever girl." Neo said to herself as she made her way towards the real Emerald's position.

When she got above Emerald she took the sword from her parasol and jumped at her. Emerald had just enough time to put her hands on her weapons before Neo had landed on her shoulders and leaned back, throwing the taller girl. Emerald had stopped herself using her weapons and stood up from her crouching stance. Neo turned to face her and smirked.

Of all of the people she met, Emerald was the one Neo could not wait to put six feet under. Emerald on the other hand had viewed Neo as a trustworthy partner and was actually surprised at Neo's betrayal. Neo sprinted at her and cartwheeled to find her leg caught by the chain portion of her opponent's weapons. Neo brought her other leg up, hitting the mint haired woman in the temple. She staggered to the side as Neo sheathed the sword back into the parasol and paced around her.

"Enough games, bitch!" Emerald yelled. "I'll beat you and take you back to Cinder so we can find you boyfriend and end him."

Neo smiled widely at how mad she was. "I'm not scared of some pickpocket. She should have left you to starve in the streets."

Emerald bolted at Neo swinging both weapons, now in sickle form, at Neo's midsection. Neo brought her umbrella up and opened it to block the blows. Emerald then put the weapons on the sides of the umbrella and pulled back only to see it and Neo shatter into pieces. She was pushed forward by a hit to her back followed by a leg wrapping around her neck. Neo pulled her leg back and the other woman fell hard onto the concrete floor. Emerald quickly got to her feet and began to furiously swing at the shorter woman. Neo skillfully evaded every strike which only infuriated Emerald and caused her to become for rash in her actions.

This was Emerald's downfall as Neo had just slowly lured her closer to a metal beam that was hung by some cables. Using her semblance to cloak her movement, Neo ran up to the beam and sent it towards Emerald who had no time to react as the metal beam hit her and sent her into a frame of a car. Her body quickly faded green, signifying Emerald's aura was depleted. She fell to her knees as she held her gut and coughed. Neo strolled to the wounded girl and drew her sword. Neo stopped in front of her and smirked.

"Go ahead, kill me." Emerald said without looking up.

Neo took the scroll that Emerald had and placed it on top of Emerald's hand, then took a piece of sharp metal and thrusted it through the hand and the scroll. Emerald screamed in pain as she moved her other hand to her wounded one. Neo twisted her weapon, causing more screams to erupt from her.

"I won't kill you today, hurting you is more satisfying. Also knowing you'll return to Cinder in shame is far more enjoyable." Neo said as she walked away.

* * *

Reaper had gathered his previously confiscated weapons and headed back towards his room. As he did he thought about if he could have hidden from Cinder and her goons, how easy it would be to hide from the Huntsmen. He knew a lot of people skilled in the arts of making people disappear and others to whom he could count on. Also, in Vacuo he had a small criminal enterprise which had started to root into some smaller town's government. First, he needed to get Neo and break Roman out of prison.

"Same shit, different day." He muttered to himself.

From previous experience, he had a plan to bust Roman out of a brig on an airship but it required a lot of explosives and more people. Neither of which he had. However, he did have one thing going for him and that was the element of surprise. No one would be expecting this move which should give him enough time to steal a Bullhead and fly away. His train of thought was interrupted as he felt his scroll going off.

"Yeah." Reaper answered.

"Really, yeah is the way you answer your phone." Neo replied.

"It's just what I say. Anyways where are you?" Reaper asked with concern entering his voice at the end.

"I'm okay. I kicked Emerald's ass just a few minutes ago. I'm currently heading towards Junior's to try to get the twins and him to help us." Neo explained.

"Just bring the twins, forget Junior. He won't leave his club behind." Reaper explained.

"Call you after I leave Junior's." Neo said before hanging up.

Now Reaper hoped that this plan would work. He knew he would have to leave Vale but he was getting tired of this town anyway. He could build a criminal empire in Vacuo and become virtually untouchable from the Huntsmen and the law. However, he would need to pull this off before any of that could happen. He's been lucky thus far with his plans but now he would need to be very lucky.


End file.
